


KRMN, Volume 2

by Medianoki



Series: KRMN [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Fan Story, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Some Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medianoki/pseuds/Medianoki
Summary: Kiro, Rozu, Murasaki, and Noto have all found themselves at Haven Academy. While getting to the school had been their primary goal before, now they must focus on making it as huntsmen and huntresses in training, both in class and on the battlefield. They must get through initiation, and learn how to work together. Not just as a team, but as friends.Some pasts can’t stay buried forever, but at least the people uncovering it are the ones who will always be there for you.No matter what secrets they may find.
Series: KRMN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Not Going Anywhere

_”You did it!”…”Aka Kirai”…”Rozu Yujin”…”Noto Amet”…”Murasaki Oris”…”And lastly… Kiro Nezumi.” Day has come after night._

Mura stands on the stage, her eyes gazing off into the crowd. She stands there, frozen. She only feels her heart beating rapidly. 

She tries convincing herself that all of this is a dream. That she’s about to wake up, in Menagerie. In Kiro’s house, and none of this had happened. 

Mura looks up at the screens overhead. Kiro’s image is displayed clearly. His blonde hair. His amethyst eyes. His smile. Everything about him is real. He’s here. 

Her mind flashes to the last time she saw him. The fight they had. What will she even say to him? Is there any right thing _to_ say? Anything aside from sorry? She is unable to form clear thoughts as he makes his way onto the stage, standing at the opposite end as her. 

For a moment, she swears he looks at her, but she could be imagining it. He is smiling at the crowd as well, after all. Maybe he didn’t notice her. 

(No wait, my image was on the giant screens, of course he noticed…)

Mura tries to take deep breaths. She doesn’t even hear what Lionheart is saying as he wraps up the ceremony. 

She sees the people in the crowd stand up from their seats. Some people run up to the stage to congratulate the new huntsmen and huntresses, but Mura’s goal is to get out of the room, not celebrate.

She shoves her way passed the wave of people, desperately trying to reach the exit door that leads out to the courtyard.

While she wants nothing more than to talk to Kiro again, she has no clue what to even say. Her mind is all over the place and her heart is racing. She needs time to process everything that’s happening. 

She manages to reach the door and push it open, freeing her from the chaos and excitement of the room behind her. She welcomes the fresh air from the slight breeze blowing through the courtyard.

She tries to match the calming rhythm of the wind with her breathing before she manages to relax her thoughts enough to start making sense of them.

She was just accepted into Haven Academy. This is a dream she’s had since she was a little girl, and now it’s a reality. It’s so surreal, but rewarding in itself of knowing that she is here to protect people. 

Not only was she accepted, but so was Aka. Mura never once questioned where Aka went after handing her over to Merlot, but she supposes she just never returned to Menagerie and headed straight for Haven. Why would Aka want to be a huntress? All she’s ever done is hurt people, and now, for some unknown reason, she’s willing to put her life on the line to protect them? There has to be some ulterior motive for this.

And then there’s Kiro. Not only were Mura and Aka accepted into Haven, but so was he. He’s actually here. The night she left, after they fought, she never expected that she wouldn’t have gone back to him. Had she known what would happen, she would have never ran out. She would have never pushed him to talk about his mom. She should have listened to him.

She doesn’t for a second question why he’s here to become a huntsman. She remembers him talking about his dad, Kasai. He was a huntsman who graduated from Haven, and now Kiro is following in his footsteps, and that’s admirable.

Her mind wanders, thinking about Kiro. She had missed him every day since she left. She regrets the things she said. She told him that she doesn’t want his help, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. She needs him more than anything now, after what she faced at Merlot’s lab.

In that moment, she halts all excitement for seeing him again. She remembers Merlot’s warning. That she is inhuman now, and that if she loses her temper even _once_ around him, he could die. Her heart freezes, her body turns ice at the thought. Now, all she can think of is ways to avoid seeing him, despite how badly she misses him.

Mura takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, but any calm she was trying to find vanishes the moment someone grabs her and spins her around in the air. 

It happened so fast that it takes her mind a second to catch up. Her ears shoot straight up and her breathing halts. She stares into his eyes, which stare back at her with nothing but pure joy.

Before she has a chance to say something, he pulls her body against his, tightly wrapping his arms around her back and head, as if holding on to her was the only thing keeping him alive.

Despite not being able to breath much, she returns the embrace, slowly lifting her arms to wrap around his back.

They just stand there for a while, before Kiro slowly pulls back and loosens his grip, just enough to look at her.

She now sees that he had been crying during the embrace, and she had been, too.

Her ears fold flat against her head and she tries to break his gaze, but she can’t bring herself to look away. “…K… Kiro… I…” She can’t find the right thing to say. She wasn’t given any time to think about what she would do if this happened, so instead of overthinking it, she just says the first thing that comes to mind.

“…I am _so_ sorry… I…” She sniffles, more tears roll down her cheeks.

Kiro smiles wistfully and gently brings a finger to her lips, silencing her. “ _I’m_ sorry. You were only trying to help. But I... I don’t care about any of that, now.” He says, his voice sounds way stronger than she feels right now.

He lowers his hand and she takes it in her own. “You… Don’t?” She asks quietly.

Kiro shakes his head. “All I care about is what happened to you that night. I tried to sleep, but... I couldn’t stop thinking about you being alone out there, in the rain. So I went looking for you, but I never found you. I searched for weeks, and then months… I never... I never found you... Eventually I... I thought you were… You might have been…” He uses his free hand to wipe away his own pooling tears. “…I thought I lost you for good…” He says quietly.

The realization that this whole time, Kiro thought she was dead tears her heart in half. She can’t bring herself to speak, so she lets him continue.

He takes a deep breath. “After I realized you were likely never coming back, I left. There was nothing for me in Menagerie anymore. So I came here… And then I saw you… On the screen… Then on the stage and I…” He shows a sad smile. “…You’re really here…” He says, more to himself than to her.

Mura nods slowly and cups his cheek in her free hand. “I’m here, Kiro… I’ll always be here.” She smiles back.

He lets out a sighs of relief and pulls her back into another hug, but a softer one this time. “…What happened to you…? What made you disappear…? What… Took you from me…?”

Mura doesn’t let him go, but her body suddenly feels numb. Thinking about the danger Kiro is now in terrifies her, but being here with him... Holding him in her arms, makes it hard for her to stop. She just want to be here with him.

She also takes a deep breath against his shirt. “…It’s a long story…” She says quietly. Kiro smiles.

“Well then it’s a good thing we have the next four years to catch up.”

______________________

“I can’t believe we actually got in, Rozu!! I mean, not that I think we’re bad fighters or anything, but just… Still!! We’re actually here!!!” Mika jumps up and down excitedly.

They are still in the auditorium, though now it’s been long enough that it has emptied of a great amount of people. Though there are still a few groups gathered around the room talking.

Rozu smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, me too. I wasn’t a fan of the public ceremony… But I’m happy nonetheless. I almost feel like this is some kind of dream.” He says, with his rarely occurring hint of happiness.

His smile fades into shock as a sharp pain finds his shoulder. He turns around and sees Noto pull her hand away. A big smile is worn across her face. 

She beams. “Nope! Not a dream! This is fully, one hundred percent, _real_! This is _so_ exciting!” She laughs purely out of ecstasy.

Rozu just rubs his shoulder where she pinched him, but doesn’t give her an annoyed remark for the pinch, too much good is happening today for him to really care.

Now Mika playfully punches his other shoulder. “And I told you that you were just being paranoid about Aka! She came to Mistral to become a huntress, too! We should have traveled here with her, if we had known!” She pulls him into an awkward side hug.

He throws her a pointed glare. “She tried to _rob_ us! Am I seriously the only one who remembers that?!” He pouts.

Mika flicks her hand towards him as if brushing it off. “Pfft!” She instantly breaks into a giggle at seeing his annoyance.

Noto looks around the room, seemingly searching for something. 

Rozu notices her distraction and tilts his head. “You alright, Noto?” He asks.

She pulls her attention back to them and looks down for a second. “Yeah… I uh… Do you guys think we’ll be seeing Aka again?” She asks casually.

Rozu and Mika exchange a glance, then look back to her. “I mean, probably. We are going to be at the same school for four years. But why do you ask?” Mika asks.

Noto sighs and shrugs. “I… I don’t know. It’s just… Something about her seems weird to me…” She says, and briefly glances around again.

Rozu snickers. “You mean aside from the tail?” He remarks. That gets Mika to immediately push away from him.

Noto shakes her head quickly. “No! Not at all! Again, I have no problem with Faunus! Her tail is adorable!” She throws her fists down at her sides.

Mika sighs. “He wasn’t implying how _you_ feel…” She grumbles and narrows her eyes at him.

He mimics her earlier action of brushing it off. “Pfft.” He grins.

Now it’s Mika’s turn to be annoyed. “Rozu… You promised.” She states warningly.

Rozu lets out a heavy sigh. “Ugh…” He mumbles. Mika smacks his shoulder.

“Rozu!” She shouts. He throws his hands up. “What?!” He asks innocently.

Mika shakes her head and growls. “That’s it. We’re going to meet new people, and you’re going to like it!” She grabs his wrist and starts dragging him away. 

“No I won’t!” He whines. Mika throws him another glare. “Don’t care, still doing it.” She deadpans and leads him to a large group of people.

Noto just stares after the two and sighs. She looks around the room one last time before giving up and leaving the building, she can no longer feign her smile.

_________________________

Aka walks passed the courtyard with her hands stuffed in her pockets and her head down, avoiding eye contact with the other students passing by.

But as her bad luck would have it, she apparently didn’t need to make eye contact to be roped into an annoying interaction she doesn’t want to have.

“Yo, Aka! Wait up!” Nave’s voice calls from behind her. 

Aka sighs and continues walking. Ignoring the two sets of footsteps trailing up behind her.

A hand catches her shoulder and forces her to stop. With pure annoyance, she turns around and glares at Nave and Sayu.

Sayu smiles. “Long time no see, Aka!” He says happily, his ears perk up. Nave crosses his arms. “Where have you been? It feels like we haven’t seen you in years!” He says. His tail wags happily.

Aka sighs again, pinches the bridge of her nose and shuts her eyes. “That’s because we _haven’t_ seen each other in years. That was kinda the point.” She drops her hand and grimaces at them.

Nave laughs and pulls her into a side hug. “Aw, c’mon! You don’t mean that!” He says teasingly.

Aka doesn’t move. “You have two seconds to stop touching me before I break your tail.” She deadpans and glares at him.

Nave instantly takes a large step back and returns to Sayu’s side. “Really, Aka? You haven’t talked to us in years and that’s _all_ you have to say? Rude.” He frowns.

Sayu nudges his side. “Uh, dude. Have you _met_ Aka?” He asks. The two look at her.

She glares at them with a hand on her hip and an annoyed look of disgust.

Nave gives a quick nod. “Good point.”

She scoffs. “Whatever.” Aka rolls her eyes and turns around to begin walking away again. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Sayu calls after her. She doesn’t bother turning to look at him. “For a drink, idiot.” She mumbles.

Nave huffs. “Don’t you wanna stay and catch up?” He asks innocently.

“No.”

Aka keeps her head down, staring at the bar counter from her stool. She sighs. (What the hell are those idiots doing here…?) 

The bartender leans forward in front of her with a frown. “Hey, I think you’re a little too young to be drinking, kid.” He crosses his arms and frowns at her.

She slowly lifts her head to meet his gaze. She stares into his eyes and focuses.

(I’m old enough. You know this, remember?)

His expression suddenly softens and he nods. “Sorry, my mistake. What can I get for you?” He asks and now leans his back against the counter.

Aka’s face never changes. “Merlot. Watered down with extra ice.” She orders.

(I know. It’s weird but it’s my favorite.)

He nods and stands up straight. “Coming right up.”

She turns her eyes back down to the counter and closes them. She blocks out the noise around her frown the few other people in the bar, only two or three others aside from her from what she remembers when walking in. She wasn’t really paying much attention though, since her head was down.

All she can focus on is the scene playing out in her head. The memory that has plagued her every night for almost three years.

_“Someone! Help! Someone’s trying to—“_...

 _“Can I help you?”_..... _“Who are y—“_

The rush of blood. 

... _“...I’m sorry...”_

That mistake. _Her_ mistake...

The blood covering her hands.

...And then the scream.

_“…mommy…?”_

No amount of approval was worth _this_.

She bites her tongue to stop herself from crying aloud and takes a deep, shaking breath. Her head hangs low.

She brings her self to open her eyes and wipe away the tears from her cheeks. She takes one more deep breath before slightly lifting her head and taking another look around the bar. 

Her eyes graze over the dimly lit room, but stop once she catches a glimpse of a familiar face, sitting alone in the corner, distantly staring out the window. Noto Amet.

One of the waiters approaches her. “Hey, kid. You’re too young to be in here.” He states.

She slowly turns her head and looks at him with a miserable expression. Aka notes the redness to her eyes and the fresh wet streaks running down her pink cheeks.

Aka curses herself and focuses on the waiter.

(She’s old enough to be in here. She’s been here before, remember?)

The waiter’s stiff posture falters and he eases up a bit. “Oh, my apologies, miss. What can I get for you?” He asks.

Noto looks back out the window. “Water.” Her voice sounds purely apathetic.

The waiter nods. “Of course, ma’am.” He heads back to the counter. After he’s gone, Aka sighs and gets up.

She makes her way over and clears her throat nervously. “Hey, uh… This seat taken?” She asks, despite feeling like she already knows the answer.

Noto slightly shakes her head. “It’s not taken but I don’t…” She turns her head and meets Aka’s eyes, realizing that the person she was looking for had found _her_ instead. “…But I don’t mind if you take it.” She says, her tone still deflated.

Aka shows a small smile and sits down across from her. “So Noto… What’s up with you? You look like your wife just left you or something.” She gives an empty chuckle that Noto mimics.

She sighs and looks down at the table. “…It’s… A… It’s a long story… One that I’m not really sure I… Want to tell… I don’t want word getting out that I… I…” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Aka nods slowly. “If you’re worried about me telling the world, then you’re safe. I’ve got no one _to_ tell.” She says in the most genuine voice she had ever heard come from herself. The sincerity of her words and tone slightly surprises her, but she opts not to question it in front of Noto.

Noto can’t help but return her small smile with one of her own. Her face softens, and her eyes seem to light up, but only a tiny bit. “Well… I said that it’s a long story… So… You’ve been warned.” She says.

Aka leans back in her chair and deepens her smile. “I’m not going anywhere.” She says.

The waiter returns with one glass of Merlot and one glass of water, setting the drinks down in front of the girls. Ms. Kirai, Ms. Amet. Your drinks.” He says formally.

Aka nods back at him. “Thanks.” She says, with more assertion than she had used while speaking with Noto. Noto nods to him as well and politely smiles. “Thank you, sir.” She says.

The waiter nods. Aka throws her gaze back at him once more.

(Her’s is on the house. You remember that, don’t you?)

The waiter nods again and smiles at Noto. “Ah that’s right. Your’s is on the house, Ms. Amet. Sorry, I almost forgot.” He smiles and walks away, returning back to the counter.

Noto stares after him and then returns her attention back to Aka, who’s taking a long drink from her glass. “How… Did you do that?” She asks and slowly raises her cup to her lips.

Aka sighs and sets her wine down. She chuckles softly and glances at her. “It’s a long story.” She says.

Noto smiles and relaxes in her seat. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. 
> 
> I’m more than happy to now be working on volume 2 of one of my favorite things in the world. KRMN.
> 
> If you came back after volume 1, then I want to say thank you for actually liking this story. It makes me happy to write it, and if it makes people happy to read it, then that’s a bonus. 
> 
> Chapter 2 on Saturday, November 7th.
> 
> Happy Halloween! >:)


	2. Initiation Begins

“Students. I hope you all have had the chance to explore campus and get a good feel for the place where you will be living for the next four years. As well as meet those who may well end up being your teammates by the end of the day.” Professor Shirodu starts.

Mura holds her breath and sways nervously. (Please be Kiro…)

“You will reach the bottom by using your landing strategies, which, I’m sure you are well accustomed to by now.” Shirodu says.

Mura tilts her head. “Uh…”

Mika claps excitedly and jumps. “Yay!” She beams from down the row of students to Mura’s left. Everyone looks at her.

Shirodu clears her throat and continues. “Anyways… The first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for all of your time here at Haven. Once you’ve gotten a partner, make your way to the ancient ruins. There, you will find several artifacts. You and your partner must choose only one, and than make it back to the cliff.” She says and grazes her eyes down the line and back. 

Mura shifts anxiously and glances over to her right to see Kiro standing confident and ready. The sight of his courage eases her nerves a bit.

Shirodu nods. “Now, unless there are any questions… Take your positions!” She smiles and steps back.

Mura notices Raine start to raise her hand, but she immediately puts it back down begrudgingly. Mura chuckles to herself.

(Raine. We’re in the woods. Nature is your bathroom.)

Everyone down the line lowers and some draw their weapons. Mura nervously copies them, pulling Facina Oris off her back. 

Kiro lowers his voice to a whisper. “Mura.” He glances at her. She briefly looks to him. 

“You ready?” He asks. Mura shifts anxiously. “Well…” She scratches the back of her head with her free hand. “Not really…” She groans and her ears fold flat.

A few launch pads have gone off already, and are making their way closer to them. She sees that girl from the ceremony, Brena launch through the air. Her expression still unreadable as she falls with nothing but grace.

Mura frowns and readjusts her grip on her weapon. “Why did we never work on landing strategies?” She whispers aggressively.

The next to go is Raine. She holds onto her glaive with both hands. She has a wide smile across her face, like she’s having the time of her life.

Kiro clears his throat. “Um… We didn’t exactly have a lot of hundred-foot cliffs back home to practice with. What are you going to do?” He asks.

A few unfamiliar students follow Raine, and then it comes to Noto. She launches off, holding a pink bow with a matching arrow notched. She calmly closes her eyes and fires the arrow into nothing. She grabs the attached ribbon and swings off the branch of a nearby tree.

Mura whips her head towards him. “You think I know?! I’ll be lucky if I don’t die!” She accidentally says loudly. Shirodu glances at her for a moment. 

After Noto is Aka. She simply rolls her eyes as the pad launches her. She does a cool flip through the air and pulls out her staff, slamming it against the same tree Noto used and dropping through the leaves.

Kiro sighs. “You’re not going to die. Just… Stay clam, breathe, and think of something. You um... You have gravity dust! If you were to shoot the ground with it before you land, you can break your fall. Or use air. Or something! I-I don’t know!” He frantically looks over her dust chamber.

Mura zones out the rest of the students and also stares at her dust. “Which one?! Gravity or air?!” She snaps. Kiro tries to direct his attention at helping her, but also struggles to keep his focus on his own landing strategy.

“Uh… Gravity! Or wait no… Air!... Um… No no… Gravity! Yes!” He nods and looks forward again. Mura shifts nervously. “Are you sure…?” She asks.

Kiro nods again. “Positive. Just shoot the ground with gravity dust before you land. It’ll have some kick, but it’ll break your fall.” He smiles.

Mura takes a deep breath and nods to try reassuring herself.

The person to her left, Mika, launches. She holds a giant mace above her head and pushes forward, smashing it through anything in her path and laughing cheerfully the whole way down. 

Mura takes another deep breath and stands as ready as she possibly can. She feels the metal pad beneath her push up in one forceful motion. She shuts her eyes tight and tries blocking out the world, just feeling the breeze rush passed her face as she flies through the air. 

She hears the next pad go off, the one Kiro was on, but she can’t bring herself to open her eyes and look back at him.

Despite the fear and the bottomless pit stomach feeling she has, she can’t deny the rush falling brings her. If she just forgets about the ground beneath her, slowly creeping closer, she might even say that she enjoys the feeling. Take out the danger, and it would be amazing. 

Hesitantly, she opens her eyes and sees the tops of the trees rushing by beneath her as she descends closer. The air feels cooler, and almost lighter at this height. Through the air, she manages another deep breath, and even something of a smile.

Caught in the moment, she somehow forgets that there is still the ground to worry about. She forgets what Kiro told her, despite holding Facina Oris tightly in her hand.

It takes her mind a moment to comprehend that the forest floor now being visible means that she’s going to hit it. 

The moment it finally catches up to her, she doesn’t have time to react as a powerful gust of wind seems to swoop her up and lightly direct her to land in a patch of bushes. Not the softest landing, but it wasn’t altogether painful either.

The wind dissipates in no time, and rustles the leaves of the bushes and trees in the area. 

With a groan, Mura rolls herself out of the bushes and lays on her back in the dirt and dead leaves surrounding her with her eyes closed. “Ugh… What was that…? Ow…” She winces at the small scratches covering her arms. 

She decides to just lay there for a moment, to catch her breath. 

“That looked painful… You okay?” 

Mura slowly opens her eyes to find herself staring up into a pair of dark pink ones. Her ears instantly perk up and she jumps to her feet. “Oh! Um… No! I… I’m fine! Really!” She laughs nervously.

Noto laughs as well and shrugs. “If you say so.” She says. “But… Why didn’t you just use your aura to take the hit?” She asks. 

Mura sighs. “I, um… May have forgot.” She says sheepishly.

Noto giggles. “Ah… That makes sense.” She clears her throat and holds out her hand. “Well, I’m Noto Amet! It looks like we’re partners!” She beams.

Mura reaches up and shakes her hand. Her grip is soft and gentle. “It’s uh… It’s nice to meet you, Noto. I’m Murasaki Ch— Oris! Mura Oris!” She catches herself and pulls her hand back. 

“Nice name!” Noto places her hands on her hips and sways happily. Her eyes instantly trail upwards, to the top of Mura’s head and she gushes. “You’re a Faunus! You’re kitty ears are _so_ cute!” She giggles again. 

Mura blushes and folds her ears down shyly. “Um… Thanks.” She chuckles nervously.

She clears her throat and nods to both Noto and herself. “Well… I guess since we’re partners, that means now we should start making our way to these ‘ancient ruins’, huh?” Mura brushes the dirt off her shorts.

Noto nods back. “Yep! Let’s get going!” She says enthusiastically and starts marching in the other direction.

Mura tilts her head at her. “Do you even know where you’re going?” She calls after her.

“Nope!”

Mura rolls her eyes and starts following.

_______________________

“Mura!” Kiro calls out as he pushes his way passed a low hanging tree branch. 

He walks passed the tree and is instantly met with more opaque forest. He groans in annoyance. “ _Mura_!” He calls louder.

With a sigh, he stops walking and looks around the area. A low fog hugs the surrounding pines, and creep low to the ground. He frowns at the inconvenience.

(I hope I find her first…)

From a patch of bushes, he hears a rustle and quickly turns his attention to the sound.

“Mura?” Kiro says curiously and approaches the bushes with caution. He holds Okami ready in case of attack.

He pushes the bushes apart and stares into a pair of glowing red eyes. His own widen and he jumps back instantly. “Not Mura!” He exclaims.

The Beowulf lunges at him and he rolls out of the way. The creature then turns and swipes it’s claws at his head, to which he ducks and folds his ears flat as the giant paw passes overhead. 

“Woah!” He scoffs and lifts Okami higher, turning his gaze to the sun. He smirks as the weapon begins to glow a bright yellow, radiant flames cling to the edges of the blade.

The Beowulf roars and sprints for him, but he leaps off the ground and lands perfectly on it’s back, gripping his free hand on one of the creature’s bones. It whips around frantically, back and forth, trying to shake him off.

Unsteadily, he folds Okami down into a rifle and directs the barrel at the Grimm’s head. It looks back at him and stops shaking.

He smirks again as he pulls the trigger. The force of the sun-charged bullet takes it’s head clean off.

The Grimm disintegrates, and Kiro drops to the ground. He tries catching his breath and hunches over. “Well… Wasn’t sure how that was gonna go…” He mumbles in relief. 

He chuckles to himself and holds Okami in front of him. He smiles at the weapon. “Thanks, dad.” He whispers.

Kiro hears more rustling from behind him and he groans. “Really, another one?” He frowns and turns around. 

As he turns, he sees Rozu leap from a nearby tree and land in front of him with his weapons drawn.

Completely ignoring Kiro, he stomps forward. “Hey! You stole my kill! I was following that thing for almost an hour!” He growls and whips around to glare at Kiro.

Their eyes lock, but Rozu’s keep going up until they land on Kiro’s ears. “…Dammit…” He mutters.

Kiro puts his sword on his belt and crosses his arms. “Sorry, but if you wanted it dead, you should have just killed it. It’s not my fault you’re too slow… What are you looking at?” He asks.

Rozu grumbles and looks away. “…Nothing…” He grimaces.

Kiro tilts his head and sticks out his hand. “Well, I’m Kiro.” He smiles and awaits a handshake.

Rozu just looks at his hand with a blank expression. “…Rozu.” He deadpans.

Kiro slowly pulls his hand back and scratches the back of his head. “Right… So… We’re partners, now! So that’s cool.” He laughs nervously. 

Rozu nods slowly and starts turning away. “Right…” He murmurs. Kiro glances around awkwardly. “Alright, Rozu! We should find these ruins, now!” He says.

Rozu provides no response. He just starts walking away in a random direction. “This is going to be harder than I thought…” He mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins the initiation arc.
> 
> Also, I know it’s different in different kingdoms, but I really like the chess piece artifact idea, so I’m sticking with it.
> 
> Personally, the initiation arc is one of my favorite parts of the volume and I’m excited to see how this train wreck unfolds.
> 
> Chapter 3 on Saturday the 14th.
> 
> :)


	3. Just One Word

Initiation has been going on for just a few hours, which is enough time passed with nothing happening to leave Aka ready to burn the entire forest down out of sheer boredom.

“Oh for the love of…” She mutters under her breath and bites her tongue. She continues stomping through the woods, banging her staff against every tree she passes.

She growls. “Noto!” Aka calls out impatiently for the hundredth time. 

Her patience dried up around the same time the fog rolled in, because not only has she not been able to find a single person since landing, but now she also can barely see ten feet ahead of her. For all she knows, she could be walking in circles.

At this point, she will take literally _anyone_ as her partner. Anything to make initiation end as soon as possible.

“Sayu! Nave!” She hits the next tree harder, lightly splitting the trunk.

She questions if she’s actually angry, or if she’s just trying to be as negative as possible to attract some Grimm. _Anything_ to see some action. If she can’t kill her boredom, at least she can kill monsters.

The next tree splits right in half, sending it falling forward and crashing into the other surrounding trees. “…Dammit…” She sighs and shakes her head. “…Kiro?!”

In her head, she runs down the list of all the people she knows at this school. Of course there’s Noto, but she’s been calling her name for the past two hours with no sign of her. She’s her first pick for a teammate, but someone like Noto would probably be that for a lot of people. She probably has a partner already.

Nave and Sayu were her old friends, but they honestly annoy the hell out of her. Well, Nave does. Sayu is a bit more tolerable, but those two go hand in hand, so it’s better to just avoid them both.

Rozu and Mika are out of the question. Mika’s way too perky, and Rozu is… Well… He’s Rozu. The last thing she needs is a racist edge lord being forced to hang out with her for four years. 

She doesn’t really mind Kiro, but she knows that he utterly hates her. She’s not sure how he would be as a teammate, though. He might be too much of a softie, which is bound to get on her nerves eventually.

There’s one more person, but she knows it most definitely wouldn’t go well. Although, something tells her that it would definitely be some form of amusing.

Aka growls again and splits her staff in two, firing one of her revolvers at the next tree she sees, blasting a giant hole through the wood. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… _Murasaki_!?” 

She snaps her staff back together and slams one end into the ground, stopping her endless pacing. “ _Anyone_!?!”

Absolutely livid, she lifts Arufa again, turns, and slams it into a massive tree with all her strength.

The wood shatters and begins to fall forward, but a strong gust of wind forces it in the other direction. The enormous trunk smashes into the ground right next to Aka, tearing through any other trees or bushes in it’s way.

Her eyes follow it down until it’s stilled against the forest floor. She then trails her eyes towards the sloppily cut stump. Standing on the opposite side from her, is the raven-haired girl from the ceremony, Brena Tori.

Her eyes are fixed on the fallen tree, her expression entirely unreadable. She then looks up to meet her gaze with Aka’s.

Awkwardly, Aka puts her staff away on her back. Brena just stands and watches her movements.

“Don’t look at me like that! It was in my way!” Aka barks and crosses her arms.

Brena’s face shifts into something of an amused grin and she nods politely. She keeps steady eye contact with Aka, who is glaring back at her.

Aka clears her throat. “Look… Whatever.” She throws her hand out towards Brena almost aggressively. “I’m Aka. I guess we’re partners now.” She says, unsure of how exactly she feels to be teamed up with a complete stranger.

Brena’s smile falters a little as she accepts the handshake, her elegant grip meeting Aka’s empowering force.

Aka retracts her hand and stares sideways at Brena. “Don’t you have anything to say?” She frowns and raises a brow.

Brena just shakes her head, her expression returns to it’s usual vacancy.

Aka sighs. (Well, at least maybe this will be better than having a partner who doesn’t shut up…)

“Fine. As long as you don’t get in my way or get us killed, I don’t care. Let’s just find these ruins and be done with it, ok?” She states.

Brena offers her a single nod and turns to start walking away. Aka rushes towards her, vaulting over the broken stump and stopping her from going any further.

“Wait! Shouldn’t we, oh I don’t know, try and figure out the actual way to go before just running off?” Aka asks irritably.

Brena hides a small eye-roll and points the direction she was heading, west.

Aka looks at her quizzically. “How do you know, then? Or are you just guessing? Because if that’s the case, then you’re wasting my time.” She spats.

Brena clenches the fist of her outstretched hand and pulls it to her chest, above her heart. She nods her head in the same direction with a look of certainty.

Aka sighs again. “You’re sure?” She mutters.

Brena nods again.

_________________________

Happily humming to herself and swaying her arms, Mika makes her way through the dense forest. “Rozu?~” She sings, still searching for him.

She’s honestly kind of worried she won’t find him, or that someone else will first. Rozu really isn’t good with people he doesn’t know, so this whole ‘first person you make eye contact with is your partner forever’ thing just adds pressure on her to find him quickly. But it’s been hours, and she hasn’t found any sign of him.

She has only run into a few other students, but all of them already have partners, so she’s still looking for her own.

She stops walking and twirls around, scanning her eyes over the area. All she finds is still trees and fog.

“Hello!~” She calls out in her perky, sing-song voice.

She wasn’t expecting an actual response, especially not one coming from above her.

“Hi!” Another voice calls back, startling Mika. 

She looks around frantically, still keeping her gaze at eye height. “Where are you?” She asks, and then she gasps. “Are you invisible?! Rozu is that you?!” 

The voice laughs. “Nope! Up here!”

Mika follows the sound of the voice to a nearby tree. Perched on a somewhat low branch is Raine Teilt. She grins at Mika and gives her a two-finger salute.

Mika laughs. “Oh! Hello!” She smiles and waves at Raine. “I’m Mika Nanni! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She shouts up to her innocently.

Raine nods to her and laughs as well. “Likewise! Name’s Raine Teilt!” She calls back.

“Ooo! I like that name!” Mika beams.

Raine shifts on her branch. “Hold on, let me com down!” She says. 

She dangles her legs off the side and pushes off the trunk of the tree, throwing herself down and landing in front of Mika with an overly heroic pose.

Mika giggles and covers her mouth. Raine looks sideways at her. “Huh? What is it?” She asks curiously.

Mika lowers her hands and shakes her head, a huge grin on her face. “Sorry… It’s just that…” She giggles again. “When you jumped down… I couldn’t help but think…” The two lock eyes and share the same stupid grin.

“That it’s _Raine_ ing!” The two girls say in perfect unison.

After a brief pause, they both break out into laughter. It takes them a few moments to regain their composure.

Wiping away a tear, Raine places a firm hand on Mika’s shoulder. “I think we’re going to get along nicely!” She lets out one last laugh and smiles.

Mika coughs and nods quickly. “Definitely!”

________________________

Noto stares at the arrow in her hand and traces her fingers along the long, pink ribbon attached to the end. “Hm…” A thought comes to mind. “Hey, Mura! I have an idea!” She calls back to her partner.

From a nearby tree, a branch snaps and Mura falls out of the mess of leaves, landing face-first in the dirt. “Ow…” She groans and stands up. She rushes over to Noto eagerly. “It better not involve anymore climbing.” She rubs her sore shoulder.

Noto shakes her head. “Nope. No climbing, don’t worry.” She smiles and holds up the arrow in one hand and the draped ribbon in the other.

Mura tilts her head curiously. “Huh?” Her ears twitch innocently.

Noto smirks and notches the arrow in Hatobureika. “I need complete silence to concentrate.” She says as she shuts her eyes.

Not entirely understanding, Mura just shuts her mouth and nods, watching Noto with curiosity.

Noto takes a deep breath. (Ancient ruins…) She tries envisioning her target.

(Ancient ruins.)

She releases the arrow and it flies west, piercing through the fog and leaving the ribbon trailing behind it. The ribbon falls limp and lays on the ground, pointing a straight path west.

Noto opens her eyes and puts her bow away. She walks over and picks up the ribbon, smiling back at Mura.

Mura still looks at her questioningly. “Uh… What?” She says.

“The ruins are at the end of this ribbon, trust me.” Noto states confidently.

Mura just shrugs and draws Facina Oris. She nods. “I’ll take your word for it. Let’s go find these ruins!”

_________________________

Aka shakes her head furiously and growls. “Brena! For the love of the gods, just say something! _Anything_! We’ve been wandering blind for what seems like forever! We need to find the _real_ way to go!” She barks and stops walking.

Brena swiftly turns around and halts her stride, meeting Aka’s eyes with a strangely calm expression, despite having to put up with Aka’s nagging.

Brena remains silent and stands waiting for whatever Aka has to say next.

Aka crosses her arms and flicks her tail in irritation. “You keep insisting that you know where we’re going, but I’m really starting to doubt that. You have yet to say just _one_ word to me since we met, so why the hell should I trust _your_ judgment?” She spats.

Brena inaudibly sighs and holds up her hand, palm facing Aka. 

Aka waits impatiently for whatever weird thing her partner does next.

Brena turns around and carefully lowers herself to the ground. She kneels in the dirt and presses her palm against the cool surface.

Aka’s anger slightly shifts into curiosity and she simply watches to see where Brena’s going with this.

Closing her emerald eyes, only calm surrounds her. A rustle begins to pass through the leaves of the surrounding trees. A wind picks up, pulling the fog into one steady flow of air.

The calm wind gradually grows stronger, but not so much that it’s hard for them to maintain balance. Brena’s long black hair whips around her face, but she remains steady.

With a graceful flick of her wrist, the air pushes out in all directions, dissipating the fog in the immediate area.

Brena calmly stands up and points west again. Now with the fog cleared, they can clearly see a flowing river up ahead.

She turns around and meets Aka’s gaze once again. Though she does her best at keeping her expression blank, a slight smirk creeps in the corner of her lips.

Aka stares at her with some form of astonishment, but she just rolls her eyes and scoffs. “So you have a cool semblance, whatever. Now if your done showing off, we should go.” She brushes passed Brena and starts stomping towards the river.

Brena shrugs and follows, lightly brushing the dirt off her knees and hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a good mysterious, mute, and _possibly_ smug anime girl?
> 
> Chapter 4 on the 21st. 
> 
> :)


	4. Disclosed

Kua walks down a narrow hallway, leading towards Merlot’s office where he requested to speak with her. Without windows, it’s hard to tell what time it is, but the dark halls make it always feel like the dead of night. 

Her footsteps echo through every corridor, leaving brief splits in the eerie silence that fills the lab.

She carries her head high, her eyes narrowed forward as she makes her way towards her destination.

As she approaches the door, she begins to feel slight unease, as though she is being watched.

She frowns and glances over her shoulder to see Sakura leaned against the wall across the hallway from the door. 

Kua turns her whole body to face her and crosses her arms. “What do you want?” She asks impatiently.

Sakura lets out a small giggle under her breath and she smiles wide. “I don’t want anything. Not yet, anyways. I was just hoping to say farewell, friend.” She pushes off the wall and takes a step closer to Kua.

Kua lowers her arms and raises a brow. “Where are you going?” She asks.

Sakura sighs happily and stretches her arms above her head. “Home. It is so very tedious juggling two jobs, but I guess that’s just life.” She says as she brings her arms back down to her sides.

Kua looks away for a moment and then meets her gaze back with Sakura’s. “Another contract?” She asks with slight venom.

Sakura nods and formally crosses her arms behind her back. Her smile grows. “Yes. Mother requests that I hurry back at once, but I felt that I should be a good friend and say goodbye before leaving. Who knows how long it will be until I return.” Her eyes seem to flash dangerously as she bows.

Kua watches her cautiously. “Have fun, I guess...” She mumbles.

Sakura giggles again. “Oh, I will. Good luck with the doctor. I don’t think he’s in a good mood today. That girl really got into his head.” She sighs.

“Murasaki? Why? He must have known what would happen, bringing a silver-eyed warrior here.” Kua frowns and places a hand on her hip.

Sakura shrugs. “I think he knew what he was doing. The doctor always has a plan.” She smiles and turns away. “Anyways… Wish me luck!” She starts skipping down the hallway until she’s out of sight.

Kua sighs and turns back to the door. “You’ll need it…” She stares at the knob for a moment and takes a deep breath, letting herself in.

Her eyes instantly land on where Merlot is sitting at his desk with his forehead planted in his palms. He looks up and sees her standing in the doorway.

Merlot lowers his hands and motions to the chair across from him.

Kua walks over and takes a seat, awaiting his reason for calling her here. 

It’s rare for him to want to meet with her or Sakura individually, typically he requests for them to meet together for a partner job, so whatever this is about must be either important or she’s done something wrong. Or both.

After a few heavy moments of silence, he speaks. “Kua. Thank you for meeting with me. I know things have been... Stressful lately, thanks to that girl. Hopefully we can turn this around soon.” He places his hands flat on his desk and takes a deep breath with his eyes closed.

Kua sits straight up and watches his movements with care. “Of course, sir. I’ll do whatever you need. What did you have in mind?” She asks robotically.

Merlot opens his eyes and meets hers. “Thanks to Murasaki, I lost years of work on that serum in an instant. But I don’t want her dead. That would simply be a waste.” He starts.

Kua studies him. “So what would you have me do? Steal her again?” She asks.

Merlot shakes his head. “No, no... If we were to do that, what’s to stop her from simply escaping again? I can only imagine how she somehow managed to get away the first time.” He pauses and stares her dead in the eyes. She doesn’t flinch. “No. We need _her_ to come to _us_.” He states.

“How do we do that?” She asks. Merlot smiles and pushes his chair away from his desk.

He stands up and turns away from her. “We give her a push in the right direction. She fears for Kiro’s life. Any strong negative emotion will cause the serum to take effect.” He says.

Kua remains silent and waits for him to continue.

“So we need her to _truly_ fear for his life. Which is why I have sent word to the Kirai Gyakusatsu in Menagerie.” He smiles and looks back at her.

Kua takes a moment to think about what he means, and then it clicks. “That’s... The Kirai’s family business... You...” She looks away and shakes her head slightly. “You put a contract on... Kiro...?” She nearly whispers.

Merlot nods slowly. “I did. Does this… _Bother_ you, Kua?” He fully faces her, examining her demeanor.

She manages to remain mostly unreadable, but inside she can feel her heart rate increasing. “How I feel doesn’t matter. If this is what needs to be done, then I will follow your judgment. What do you need me to do?” She keeps her voice steady.

Merlot’s face shifts into something she isn’t able to read, but if she were to try describing it, she would call it some form of self-approbation. Like he was proud of _himself_ for her answer.

“Nothing…. Yet. I am going to need you here for when Murasaki shows up. With Sakura gone, you are my best defense against her. She is smart, and strong. But you are more competent in both areas. Simply subdue here and if you must, remove her eyes. We cannot have another incident like last time.” He explains and returns to his seat.

Kua looks down at the desk. “Remove her eyes? Isn’t that a little… Extreme?” She asks carefully and meets his eyes.

Merlot shrugs. “Perhaps. Honestly, I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that. And if or when the serum takes full affect, it won’t be necessary as she is unable to properly use them in her Grimm state.” He says.

“What do you mean by ‘full affect’?” Kua asks.

“Once she has felt enough negativity, or she has lived with the serum long enough for it to be permanently imprinted within her, the changes it makes will be irreversible, and that supposed ‘voice’ that was speaking to her will assert full control.”

Kua nods. “Makes sense. But if you are so insistent on getting the serum to work, them why did you make the cure? It just doesn’t make much sense to me.” She asks.

Merlot chuckles. “I had no idea what effects the serum would have on her. She might have tried to kill me. In case of something like that happening, I decided that it is better to be safe than sorry. As of this moment, I have no intention of using it.” He explains.

Kua nods again. “Got it. Now... Is that all you wanted to talk about?” She asks and briefly glances at the door.

Merlot stares at her hard, as if he’s trying to search her mind for something he just cannot find. “Yes, Kua. You are dismissed.”

Kua leaves the room with slight hurry and gently shuts the door behind her. 

She stands in the hallway and stares at the ground. She clenches her shaking hands and her ears fold back. 

After a long deep breath, she looks back at the door. Her features soften.

“Kiro…”

_____________________

Sakura shuts the door behind her 10-year-old sister and turns to look off into the streets of Menagerie from the front steps of their house. The sun is going down, leaving the sky with burning colors of red and orange, with a faint darkness looming overhead.

Aka looks up at her sister nervously. “Do we really have to do this…?” She asks in a small voice.

Sakura turns her attention away from the streets and back to her little sister. “Be quiet, Aka… Do not say things like that when Mother and Father are still able to hear us.” She sighs. “Yes. We have to do this. Or _I_ have to do this. You’re only here to watch and learn.” 

She starts walking down the steps with Aka following. Together, they begin walking down the street. 

Sakura walks with her head high, while Aka shrinks behind her, clenching her hands to her chest. “But why? Just because they said to do it, doesn’t make it right…” Aka frowns.

Sakura glances back at her. “It doesn’t matter if it’s right or not. You follow orders. We both do. Failure is not an option in their eyes, so we do what we must to make sure they never see it from us.” She returns her gaze to the road in front of them.

They quickly duck into an alley and crouch in the shadows. Sakura waves for Aka to follow behind her as she begins sneaking to the other side of the dark passage. Once they reach the other end, Sakura ducks behind a stack of crates, covers Aka, and pushes her completely into the shadows.

Aka watches her nervously. “What are we doing?” She whispers. 

“Shh. We’re waiting.” Sakura keeps her attention fully on the street. 

“For what?”

Sakura frowns and pulls a picture out of her pocket, shoving it into Aka’s hands. The picture is of a middle-aged man with slightly greying brown hair and tanned skin. He’s wearing a grey t-shirt with a green duster over it, and a pair of dark brown pants. On the sides of his jaw are two large, white tusks. 

“Jabali Colmillo. He’s been on Mother’s list for quite some time, so the price on him will be higher. At least that’s what Father told me.” Sakura says. “Just keep an eye out for him.”

Aka’s tail flicks nervously. She forces herself to nod and looks the way Sakura is focused on.

She then turns her head the opposite direction down the road and she nudges Sakura’s back. She points down the road.

Walking towards them down the street is the man in the picture, Jabali Colmillo.

Sakura looks back at her for a moment and shows a brief proud smile before focusing her full attention on the man. She pulls up the hood on her cloak and Aka hesitantly does the same.

Concealed within her cloak, Sakura pulls out a black dagger with a sharp silver edge. She holds it close and slowly starts leaning her weight into the crates.

As Jabali gets closer, Aka begins to frantically look between him and Sakura. She shakes her head nervously. “Sakura…” She barely mutters.

Sakura throws a sharp glare at her and reaches down, grabbing a stone. She quickly hands it to Aka. “Throw it! Over there!” She whispers urgently.

Unsure of what else to do, Aka complies and chucks the rock at the wall across from them.

The approaching footsteps of Jabali suddenly stop at the entrance of the alley.

He tilts his head and stares down the way. “Hello?” He asks cautiously.

Sakura takes a deep breath and pushes all of her weight into the crates, toppling them into the man.

As he falls, he barely has the time to react before Sakura grabs him from behind and covers his mouth, her dagger to his throat. 

“Quiet!” She hisses venomously.

She fights his struggling and drags him further into the alley. 

Once they are both cloaked in shadows, she presses the dagger harder against his neck.

Aka stares into his eyes with pure terror. The fear in his eyes cuts deep into her heart and soul. The way they beg for his life without even saying a word. Aka shakes her head more and covers her mouth.

Sakura closes her eyes tight and holds her breath.

With one forceful slice, she draws a deep red line across his throat and his struggling stops. Aka watches the life drain from his eyes and her stomach churns.

She now covers her mouth with both hands and turns away, facing the wall with one arm above her head against the stone building supporting her.

She retches and vomits on the pavement as Sakura drops the body and wipes the blood from her face. 

She stares at the dagger, shaking in her hand and begins to feel dizzy, her vision darkens, but she doesn’t faint. Darkness isn’t all she sees. 

What she sees is so much more.

_The darkness fades and spins, revealing a pure black shape, suspended in the shadowy red sky. A pyramid._

_The pyramid shifts upside down, and at the base is suddenly a burning, raging flame, succumbing all within it’s reach._

_A faction of hate lurks within, whispering her name. Sakura._

_It repeats it over and over again._

_Sakura._

_He has returned. He is the future. He will free everyone from the nightmare._

_Through the blindness she will find her way._

_Sakura._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time Kua and Sakura make an appearance. It may be a shorter chapter, but still very important to the story. 
> 
> Chapter 5 on Saturday, November 28th.
> 
> :)


	5. (Unwanted) Reunion

After about a twenty minute walk, Mura and Noto reach the end of the ribbon. 

They followed it to the remains of what looks to be an ancient fountain structure, carved from light grey, almost white stone. The walls of the ruin curve around the base of a waterless fountain that still has a darker color from it’s dampness, rising up to it’s crumbling pinnacle. Along the walls there are lively green vines creeping through the cracks in the structure. The base of the ruin is made from a darker stone, also traced with cracks like rivers on a map, plants growing through the withered foundation. Around the edge of the floor there are sixteen circles embedded within the stone, each evenly spaced apart by about two feet.

Mura stares at the formation with wide eyes and her mouth open agape. “Wow… This place is beautiful…” She says in awe.

Noto giggles and runs towards the empty fountain, swinging her arms and twirling around to face Mura. “I know right! Just imagine how it must’ve looked hundreds of years ago.” She says.

Mura walks towards her slowly as she continues to admire the crumbling ruin. “I would have loved to see that…” She smiles and turns to Noto.

Noto smiles back. “So… This should be the place but…” She looks around. “Where are the relics we’re supposed to find?”

Mura looks around as well. “I… Hm… I don’t know. Are you sure this is the right place?” She asks. 

Noto nods. “Yes, I’ll explain why later, but for now we should look around. See what we can find.” She says.

Mura nods and walks passed her towards the fountain while Noto kneels down and starts examining the circles in the floor.

She looks at the circles carefully, noting that unlike the rest of the ruin, they are not covered in a layer of dust and dirt. She places her hand on one hesitantly and pushes down. The shape slightly shifts, but does nothing. She tries this with a few others and gets the same results.

Mura looks around the base of the fountain, circling it to the other side when she almost trips on something. She looks at the item and picks it up, studying it. It looks like some kind of jug or ewer of sorts. 

After a moment of looking it over, Noto joins her at her side. “What’s that?” She asks.

Mura shrugs. “An ewer. I found it beside the fountain, and look.” She holds the mouth up to Noto to show the inside. “The inside is still a little damp. It’s been used recently.” She explains and motions to the fountain. “Just like that.” She says.

Noto thinks about it. “Hmm… So someone was here before us.” She says. “What about you? Did you find anything?” Mura asks. 

Noto nods. “I think so. Look at these circles.” She walks over to one with Mura and crouches down. “They aren’t covered in dust, and it looks like they’re supposed to move somehow.” She shows Mura by pushing down on it.

Mura tilts her head and looks back at the ewer. “Hmm…” She mumbles. Noto stands back up. “What are you thinking?” She asks. 

“The river we passed to get here. Maybe filling this fountain with water will trigger something to happen with these circles.” Mura states.

Noto looks back the way they came. “That would explain why the ancient Anima settlers decided to build this temple so close to the river.” She says. “Ok, sounds like a plan. Even if it doesn’t work, it’s worth a shot.” She smiles back at Mura, who nods.

From somewhere nearby in the forest, they hear a loud roar amongst the trees, sending a flock of birds scattering over the tree line.

Mura’s ears twitch in the direction of the sound. “That sounded close… And it was in the direction of the river…” 

Noto raises her bow and tightens her grip on the reddish brown leather handle. “We can take it. C’mon, let’s hurry up and get to the river.” She says. 

“Right. Let’s go.” Mura nods and turns away, starting to head in the direction of the river with Noto following close behind.

The two girls make their way through the forest, navigating their way through the low-hanging fog with ease. 

As they walk, they feel the crunching of dry pine needles and leaves beneath their feet with every other step they take. They can hear fast rushing water in the near distance. But the smell is what catches them off guard. 

The air is filled with a copper-like scent, strong enough to be able to taste the bitter metallic sting. They can feel a heavy sense of dread looming over the area, tainting the fog. The feeling of death like a shadow lightly touching the back of their necks, sending chills straight down their spines. 

Mura feels her heart begin to beat faster, her fingers slightly twitch and her stomach churns in an almost sickeningly pleasant way.

Both Mura and Noto stop as they reach a small break in the path. To their left is a bush, with fresh blood stained streaks coating the disheveled leaves. Around them, the trees are near shredded, painted with the same crimson stains only in knuckle deep gashes.

Noto gasps and runs her finger along the claw marks of the closest tree, the blood clings onto her skin upon contact and her brows furrow. The smell and look leaves her head a little dizzy. Blood is still something she has trouble seeing ever since…

“What happened here?” Noto nearly whispers. Mura stays quiet. She can’t seem to pull her attention away from the blood and the looming eerie aura.

Noto holds her breath and turns to the bush. She has to practically force herself to lift her hand to the blood-stained leaves. She presses the switch on her weapon, transforming the bow into a spear and in one quick swing, she slices the blade across the bush at it’s base, clearing the way to what’s behind.

Noto drops Hatobureika and throws her hands up to her mouth with a gasp at the sight, tears choke up in her throat, making it hard to breathe.

And Mura just stares. It hits her in a wave, crashing so many different negative emotions over her, but blanketing it all is some kind of twisted satisfaction. Pleasure even.

An Ursa towers over them, freshly spilled blood drips from it’s pearly white bones and slick blackened fur. It’s piercing red eyes burn straight into Noto’s, sensing the spiral of fear and panic emitting from her heart.

And at the Grimm’s feet is the body of a girl, torn to shreds and bathed in a pool of her own blood.

Mura pays no mind to the monster standing before them, readying to attack. Her eyes never leave the body. Everything that surrounds, a sensory overload filling her. The smell of blood and death, the sight of this poor girl’s body, the panicked gasps of Noto, and the taste of the almost sweet, sickening metallic savoriness is all too much for her. She feels her heart beat even faster, painfully so. And in the back of her mind, a voice whispers.

_”Isn’t it beautiful? How helpless that girl must have been. How afraid, weak, and with no one to hear her cry. No one to rescue her.”_

She tries to fight it. She closes her eyes, takes deep breaths, she tries to get her thoughts under control. But with everything going on around her, reaching any clarity or control seems impossible.

Noto takes deep breaths, she fights to regain feeling over the overwhelming numbness that tries succumbing her body. She manages to pull herself together just enough to notice as the Ursa growls and swings a bloodstained paw at her. She barely succeeds in dodging out of the way, but in doing so she has separated herself from both Mura and her weapon.

The Ursa ignores Mura and only focuses on Noto, following her as she ducks to find cover behind a large pine tree. With brute force, the Grimm crashes one arm over the trunk and shatters the wood, snapping it in two and folding it over. It almost comes down on Noto’s head, but she jumps out of the way, tripping over some broken branches.

 _”Grimm really are beautiful, aren’t they? Imagine it; to be completely mindless. Unaware of what’s going on around you. The freedom to cause as much death and destruction as you want, unburdened by the consequences that follow. And now imagine doing this, not because you make the choice to, but because it is expected of you. The so-called ‘good’ people of this world will never find this liberation. Only Grimm can truly understand. Only_ we _can understand.”_

“No…” Mura’s vision darkens red, her skin turns white and her veins darken to black webs along her arms and neck. No matter how hard she fights it, she cannot stop the smile that creeps onto her face.

Noto kicks at a large branch she has managed to get her foot stuck under. No matter how desperately she tries, she realizes that it won’t budge and searches for an alternative.

She turns to where her weapon lays on the ground beside her partner. “Mura! Toss me my w—“ She freezes as she meets her eyes. The blood red glare that greets her, replacing what should be silver.

“…Mura…?” Noto whispers. The Ursa roars and circles Noto, preparing to charge at her while she’s down.

Mura’s eyes never leave Noto’s. The red film being held before her, tainting her vision feels as though it pulls her from the moment, as if none of this is truly happening. She is detached from all burdens, but the sense of knowing still lingers. Knowing that it _is_ real. That her partner is in danger. That is enough.

“Let her die. We want to see it. It will be wonderful. Her blood, staining that pink dress. Her bright eyes growing dull. Watch. See what pleasure this brings.” The creature says though Mura’s mouth, though the words are strained this time. They are forced, struggling to speak fully.

Mura feels her head pounding, her body shakes and her breathing stops. She can’t silence the creature inside, but she can feel herself reaching for one thing that she can do.

She grits her teeth painfully, her ears slowly drop back, flattening against her skull. Without breathing or unclenching her tightened jaw, she manages all she can.

“..N… No…” She croaks out, fighting her trembling body.

The Ursa rears up with a thunderous roar. But before it can slam itself onto Noto and tear her apart, Mura, with lightning speed, jumps in front of the monster and stares it in the eyes. The red film she’s forced to watch through only makes the Grimm’s eyes more scathingly vibrant.

“NO!” She cries out. She’s unsure if it came from herself or the creature that fights her mind, but it doesn’t matter.

The Ursa doesn’t throw itself down on top of her as she thought it would. What it does leaves her both afraid, and confused.

It carefully lowers itself down, and almost seems to shrink in size before her. And instead of preparing to fight her, it simply turns away and starts heading in the opposite direction. 

Despite the fact that she was fighting the creature and refusing all acts of violence it suggests, she refuses to simply let the Grimm walk away, knowing what it had done to that girl.

“It deserves to die.” She says. Or maybe the creature says it, there’s no real way for her to tell. 

Her vision darkens even more and her trembling stops. Her smile widens, and yet she still cannot tell who is in control of her actions or even her thoughts for that matter. Everything is both a blur, and clear as day to her. 

She pulls Facina Oris from her back and sprints at the Ursa. The Grimm fails to even turn around in time before Mura throws herself onto it’s back and plunges her blade straight through it’s spine. She pulls it out, and with both hands on the grip, she bashes the weapon into it’s neck. She does this again. And again. 

Over and over, she beats the full weight of her weapon into the back of the monster’s head. The bone plating near it’s neck cracks and splits. Black ooze sprays out with every hit. She laughs, and she simply doesn’t question who it came from. The Grimm lets out low howls between each strike, before it falls completely silent and drops limp beneath her.

But Mura continues slamming her sword into it’s skull until the moment it disintegrates into black ash and fades into the air.

She lowers to the ground and Facina Oris falls from her hands into the dirt beside her. She breathes heavily, grasping at patches of grass and tightening her face. 

The voice is silent now, or perhaps it’s screaming, and she simply can’t hear it over the chaos of her own thoughts. Her whole body is trembling once again. 

Her lungs heave for air, desperately trying to grasp onto any amount of consciousness possible. 

(Day always comes after night… Day always comes after night… Day…)

She feels the adrenaline start to wear off and her body grows colder. Her arms hang limp at her sides. The redness of her vision fades away, her veins lose their tainted color, and she simply sits on the ground, all emotions have left her aside from one indescribable feeling.

Noto stares at Mura with wide eyes. With strained effort, she manages to push the heavy branch off her leg. She stands up and brushes the dirt off of her skirt. She walks over to where Hatobureika lays on the ground and reclaims it. She then turns and looks back at her partner.

Mura stares at Facina Oris without blinking, and her breathing only comes in small gasps and shudders. Her skin has returned to normal, but her face still feels drained of blood. 

“…What was _that_ …?”

Mura slowly lifts her head and meets Noto’s gaze. Her stomach churns at seeing the look of uncertainty, fear, and mistrust that greets her.

She opens her mouth to speak, but she fails to choke out any real words.

Noto’s face softens at seeing the pain Mura’s in. She sighs and kneels down beside her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Even though it’s a sympathetic gesture, Mura can still feel the tension in her touch.

Mura takes a deep breath and starts to feel her body stop shaking.

“…I…” She takes another deep breath. “…I’m not really good with death…” She clears her throat.

Noto frowns and lowers her hand. “Mura, you _changed_. Your skin, your eyes, your…” She sighs. “...What are you?” She asks.

Mura looks away. “It’s a long story… We don’t have time right now. I’ll tell you later, but right now…” She quickly glances back at the body and looks away. “…Right now, we need to leave…” 

Noto sighs again and nods. “Fine. But I had better get an explanation when this is all done.” She stands up and looks back at the body as well.

Mura takes one last deep breath and gets up. She forces herself to look at the body too, but not for too long at a time. 

“Who… Was it? Do you know?” Mura asks.

Noto readies herself and approaches the body, kneeling beside it. She exhales wistfully. “Another initiate… Azure Marsh. I remember her from the ceremony…” She slowly stands. “Come on, let’s bury her and then get to the river…” She says. Mura nods, unable to bring herself to say anything.

Mura and Noto (finally) reach the river, the entire rest of the walk was just filled with uncomfortable silence. Mura looks to Noto, who nods.

Mura sighs and kneels down, lowering the ewer into the cold water. She watches the blood on her hands from earlier wash away down the stream. 

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment. She focuses only on the cool sting of the water hugging her wrists.

Noto bumps her shoulder. “Mura.” She says.

Mura quickly opens her eyes to see that the ewer is already full. She stands up and nods. “Right… Sorry.” She says.

Noto manages a hint of a smile. “It’s… It’s okay.” She says. 

Mura tries to return the gesture, but can’t muster any more than a slight nod. “Come on… We should get this back to—“

“Nice bowl, Kitty!”

Mura’s ears shoot up and she spins around at the voice, her eyes meeting the last thing she wants to see right now. 

Aka stands on the opposite side of the river with her arms crossed and a wide smirk across her face. 

Mura freezes as she stares at her. Noto looks between the two of them rapidly, not quite sure of what to do.

Aka snickers and shoots Noto a wink. “Hey Noto.” She says.

Noto chuckles nervously and gives a small wave.

“You should consider yourself lucky, Kitty. I was hoping to get this girl as my partner.” She places one hand on her hip and swishes her tail.

Noto scratches the back of her head and smiles uncomfortably. “Um… Do you have a partner yet, Aka?” She asks, occasionally glancing at Mura, or more specifically, at her skin and veins.

Aka sighs and lowers her arms. She pinches the bridge of her nose and shuts her eyes. “Brena…” She grumbles.

After she says the name, Brena walks around from a patch of trees and approaches Aka’s side, stopping a few small steps behind her. 

Her eyes raise to meet Mura’s, then Noto’s, and as they return to Mura, a small smile finds her face before she politely bows. 

Brena straightens herself back up and gives a small glance at Aka, then returning her attention to Mura.

Mura’s ears fold back slightly, her eyes narrow. “… I feel so bad for you, Brena…” She nearly growls.

Brena’s brows furrow and her smile fades a little. She looks down for a second, then inaudibly sighs.

Aka places a hand on Brena’s shoulder. “Now, that’s not nice very nice, Kitty. What’s with all the hostility?” She grins.

Mura’s ears drop flat against her head. “‘What’s with the hostility’? After _everything_ you have done to me; with my parents and Merlot! Do you really think it all meant _nothing_ to me!? How can you just stand there joking about it!?”

Mura’s vision begins to shift to red again.

Brena’s eyes hover over Mura’s body, over the veins and she sees the crimson tint to her eyes. Her face hardens, and she calmly raises a hand at her side.

A gentle, calming breeze rushes through, fluttering around Mura and Noto. 

Mura manages to take a deep breath. Her veins and eyes return to normal and she brings herself to calm down.

Aka glances at Brena and raises a brow. Brena shrugs again and nods towards Mura. Aka returns her attention to the two girls across the river from them.

Mura looks between the two one last time before turning her back to them. “Come on, Noto. We should get back to the fountain.” She frowns and stomps back the way they came without another word.

Noto turns and watches her leave. She glances back at Aka and Brena. She readies to follow Mura.

“Noto. Wait…” Aka calls after her. 

Noto stops and turns around. She meets Aka’s eyes to find them starting to water up, but she blinks it away. “What is it?” Noto asks softly. 

Aka looks away and clenches her fists. “Can you…” She takes a deep breath. “…Can you tell her that I… Um… I-I’m sorry?” She asks.

Noto looks at the ground and sighs. She nods slowly. “Yeah… I will.”

Quickly, she turns and follows the way that Mura had left in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a longer chapter to even out last week’s shorter one?
> 
> Special thanks to Onion who greatly helped me find a way to describe what death smells like.
> 
> Chapter 6, December 5th.
> 
> :)


	6. Be Nice

The water in the ewer slightly splashes out with each step Mura takes as she stomps back towards the fountain. 

She takes deep breaths and briefly shuts her eyes, focusing her attention on her surroundings.

(Where is Kiro? How’s initiation going for him? Who did he get partnered with?)

Her face tightens, her breaths become more forced.

(Kiro… What would he think of me if he had seen what I became after seeing that girl? Maybe it’s for the best that we weren’t partnered.)

Mura sighs and opens her eyes. She gives a quick glance at her arm, seeing the dull, bluish lines along her wrist. After a brief pause, she continues pushing forward. 

(And now I’m going to have to explain everything to Noto… I barely even know her yet. She seems nice enough, but who knows if that’ll change after she hears the truth.)

She closes her eyes again and replays the scene from earlier. The way she changed, the way the sight and smell of blood satisfied her. Sure, she killed the Ursa after it had killed another initiate, but no one should feel that much joy when killing something.

She shakes her head and takes yet another deep breath. The ewer has stopped splashing and is instead now shaking, rippling the water.

(And Aka found a partner who seems to actually somehow tolerate her. From what I’ve seen of her, that girl Brena has completely unreadable intentions or motives. All I know about her is that she’s quiet, elegant, beautiful, and now I know that she must also be patient to be able to put up with Aka. A nice package, but who knows, she could be just as much of a jerk as Nave, Sayu, and Aka.)

“Mura! Wait up!” Noto calls from behind her. Mura growls and continues marching forward. “Mura!”

“What? Already bored of your girlfriend?” Mura keeps her eyes dead forward. Her ears fold back.

“Girlfriend? What are you talking about?” Noto catches up and jogs at her side, though Mura doesn’t even spare her a glance. 

Mura scoffs. “Come on, you clearly know her somehow. Aka has done everything in her power to ruin my life, and then I find out that my partner is apparently friends or whatever with her. So forgive me if I’m not exactly _thrilled_.” She spats.

Noto sighs. “Mura… I don’t know what your history with her is, but she’s told me quite a bit about herself. She’s hurting. And whatever it is she did to you, she clearly regrets it.” She softens her tone.

Mura rolls her eyes. “Yeah right. She doesn’t regret anything she’s done. She relishes in her _glorious_ achievements and advancements to make me suffer.”

“That’s not true! She says she’s sorry!” Noto rushes ahead and stops in front of her. Mura frowns and just walks around, continuing to head towards the ruin.

“If she was really sorry, she would say it to my face instead of sending you as her new lackey.” She says.

Noto sighs again and gently grabs Mura by the elbow. She steps in front of her again and slides both hands up to grab her by her shoulders. She looks down at her with desperation in her pleading eyes.

“She _is_ sorry. But as you’ve probably noticed, it isn’t the easiest thing for her to talk to you, as you probably feel when talking to her. Whatever she did to you in the past, she regrets it. Please, believe me. Aka wants to make things right.”

Mura finally looks at her. Her jaw tightens, but with a sigh, her resistance fades. “I’m sorry, but I can’t just—“

“Did someone say ‘Aka’?” 

Mura and Noto look back to see Nave and Sayu at the ruin. Sayu is looking around the circles in the floor, and Nave is standing with his back leaning against the empty fountain. 

Mura growls and narrows her eyes. “What are you doing here?” She puts a hand on her hip. Noto tilts her head. “You know these guys?” She asks.

“Unfortunately.” Mura says. Nave nudges Sayu and the two start walking over.

“Um… We’re here for initiation too, ya know. We’re trying to find the relics.” Nave rolls his eyes.

“Mura, always a pleasure.” Sayu nods to her. Mura scoffs and looks away. 

Nave grins. “Emphasis on pleasure.” He winks at her.

Now it’s Noto’s turn to growl. She crosses her arms and her face hardens. “Back off. You mentioned you know Aka. How about you get to that?” 

Nave sighs. “Yes, we know Aka. Have for years, before she just decided to drop us without so much as an explanation.” He says. Sayu shrugs. “But that’s just Aka for you. If she’s got something going on, she’s not exactly the type to hold a pow wow and talk about her feelings.” He explains.

Noto’s face softens and she lowers her arms. “What do you mean?” She glances at Mura.

“I mean that when something is bothering her, she doesn’t talk about it. She lashes out. Especially with the people she cares about.” Sayu says.

Nave grumbles. “That is if she hasn’t already shoved them all aside.” He crosses his arms.

Sayu nudges him and frowns. “It was her choice, I’m sure she had a reason for leaving us. I mean, it’s no secret who her family is. Maybe she was trying to protect us from it.” He says. 

Nave murmurs and looks away.

Mura looks to Sayu. “The night in the alley… Do you know why she did it?” She asks with a small voice.

Nave and Sayu glance at each other. Sayu’s eyes soften. “You mean… With your parents, don’t you?” He asks.

Mura just nods. Noto looks between her and Sayu quizzically.

“She didn’t tell us what she was planning to do. All she told us was to corner you in that alley and wait for her to show up. We didn’t know she would erase you from their memories, but after we heard that she did, well, I can only imagine what she was planning to do after we left.” He explains and looks down.

Noto looks down. “Wait, Aka erased your parent’s memories of you?” She asks.

Mura balls her free hand that isn’t holding the ewer in a fist. “So she really was planning on killing me. But then why didn’t she? Why did she leave when Kiro showed up?” She says.

Noto gasps and looks at Mura. “She what?!” She asks. Mura pays her no mind and keeps her eyes on Nave and Sayu.

Nave shrugs again. “Beats me. We were honestly surprised to see you alive after that night.”

Noto steps forward between all of them. “Alright, stop. I’m _way_ behind here. So let me get this straight; Aka erased the memories of Mura from her parents, because she was… What? Going to kill you?” She looks to Mura.

Mura frowns. “As far as I know.” She says.

Noto looks down, her expression shifts maybe three or four times before looking back at Mura. “And there’s more, isn’t there?” She asks.

Mura nods slowly and looks away. She sighs. “Before you ask, yes. She had something to do with…” She glances between Nave and Sayu cautiously before her eyes trace back to Noto. “…What you saw, back there.” She looks her in the eyes.

Noto’s eyes widen. “…How?... What did she?... How is that…?” She bites her tongue and looks behind her, at the two wolf boys. “Right… We’ll talk later…”

Mura walks passed Noto and up to Nave and Sayu. “You said she left you. When?” She asks. 

Nave frowns and sharply turns his head away. Sayu sighs “Few days, maybe a week after our encounter with you. She simply stopped talking to us, then she stopped being around us, and eventually she just vanished.”

Nave’s tail swishes slowly in the dirt, brushing light dust up. Sayu puts a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, man. It was never gonna happen.” He says softly.

Mura looks down. “I see…” She says. She shakes her head and looks back up, turning to Noto. “Well it… It doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s just hurry up and finish initiation.” She holds up the ewer.

Noto nods and shows her a sad smile.

______________________

Rozu slices low hanging branches with his blades, grimacing with each swing. He looks forward and eyes his partner warily.

The fog has lightened up a little bit, just enough to make seeing a little easier. But even with the added benefit, they are still admittedly wandering blind.

After a few more slices, a smirk finds Rozu’s face.

“So, Kiro… What made someone like _you_ want to be a huntsman?” He asks.

Kiro’s ear turns in his direction and he looks back. “Wait, you’re talking to me? I thought you wanted to play the ‘quiet game’? Does this mean I win?” He asks with an innocent smile.

Rozu groans. “Ugh… Just answer the damn question.” He says.

Kiro scratches the back of his head. “Well… My dad was a huntsman, and he was always showing me all the cool things he can do and telling stories about all the people he saved, so I thought—“

Rozu rolls his eyes. “Really? I find it hard to believe that someone like _you_ is interested in saving lives.” He slices another branch.

Kiro raises a brow and tilts his head. “Um… Why do you keep saying that?” He asks.

Rozu frowns. “Saying what?”

“You keep saying ‘someone like me’. You don’t know who I am yet, so how can you tell what kind of person I am?” Kiro asks.

Rozu’s smirk returns. “Oh just…” His eyes graze over the top of Kiro’s head. “A hunch.” He keeps slicing.

Kiro studies him and smiles. His ears perk up. “Oh, I think I get it. You’ve never seen a Faunus before, have you? If you like my ears, you can just say so. No need to beat around the bush.” He puts on a goofy grin.

Rozu’s face hardens. “I can’t tell if you’re really this dumb or pretending to be. Trust me, I’ve seen _plenty_ of your kind.” He frowns once again and slices the next branch with more force.

Kiro’s ears slightly droop. “I’m not dumb. I prefer the term, ‘dense’.” He chuckles and knocks on his head.

Rozu growls. “Can you just shut up?”

Kiro frowns playfully. “Can you be nicer?” He asks.

Rozu huffs. “Fine, can you _please_ shut up?” He glares at him.

Kiro crosses his arm. “See, there you go. You do have a sense of humor after all!” He laughs.

Rozu growls louder and strikes the next branch violently. “I’m _not_ joking! Unlike you, I’m actually taking this whole thing seriously!” He stops walking.

Kiro stops as well and faces him, his joyful expression starts to fade. “What? I am taking this seriously. I’m just having a little fun is all. There’s nothing wrong with that…” His shoulders tighten.

“Yes! There is! Your carelessness could get us killed! And I personally don’t want to die because I’m standing around listening to the ramblings of a freak like you!” He barks.

Kiro shrinks back. “But I… I thought… We’re supposed to be working together. We’re a team now…” He says.

Rozu rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah, and how can I forget that? The fact that I’m going to be stuck for four years with someone who wouldn’t last ten minutes on his own!” He puts his weapons away and crosses his arms.

Kiro’s ears fold back. “But… Isn’t that the point of having a team? To watch each other’s backs?” He asks.

Rozu glares at him. “Yeah, but I doubt I can rely on someone so… _Dense_.” He spats.

Kiro opens his mouth, but immediately shuts it when he can’t find anything to say in his defense that wouldn’t just make things worse.

“Not one more word, Rozu.” 

Kiro and Rozu turn their heads towards the voice to see Mika storming towards them with Raine at her back and a sour expression worn across her face.

Rozu sighs heavily and looks down. Kiro tilts his head.

Raine chuckles. “Someone’s in trouble…” She teases and grins.

Rozu growls. “Good to see you too, Mik.” He grumbles and looks up at her.

Kiro uncomfortably looks between the two and scurries over to Raine. “Should… Um… Should we do something?” He whispers.

She waves him off. “Nah. Let’s just grab the snacks and enjoy the show.” Raine pulls two candy bars out of her pocket and hands one to Kiro. He stares at it and then at her in confusion. She opens hers and takes a bite.

Mika stands before Rozu with her arms crossed. “Rozu, you told me— No you _promised_ me that no matter who you ended up getting paired with, you would be nice.” She starts and he slightly raises his head to look at her. “So why is it that I find you here, insulting him,” She points at Kiro. “When he has been nothing but nice to you?” She pulls her hand back and re-crosses her arms.

Rozu frowns. “How long have you been following us?” He scoffs. 

Raine takes another bite. “About an hour.” She says with her mouth full. Kiro slowly unwraps his candy bar and takes a small bite, eyeing her with a full glance of suspicion.

“So you two have been stalking us, and _I_ am the bad guy? You should mind your own business.” Rozu also crosses his arms.

Raine shrugs and continues eating. “Hey, if you were doing anything private, don’t worry, we didn’t see it.” 

Rozu growls and throws his arms down. Mika sighs. “Look, I’m sorry we followed you. But don’t try to change the subject. You _need_ to stop this, Rozu.” She states. 

“Me? You’re the one who can’t seem to back off my life! Why can’t you just accept who I am?!” Rozu shouts.

“Because this _isn’t_ who you are!” Mika says and lowers her arms. 

“Well then maybe you just don’t know me!” Rozu says.

Mika takes a step back and just stares at him with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly hanging open. She blinks a couple of times, looks down, and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah. Maybe I don’t.” She doesn’t even look him in the eyes before turning away and marching off into the forest.

Raine finishes her candy bar and pulls a third one out of her pocket, unwrapping it and proceeding to eat more.

Kiro looks between Raine and Rozu. “Should we… Do something?” He whispers to Raine. 

She nods and grabs his wrist of the hand holding his candy bar. “Yes, eat your sorrows away, my friend.” She calmly takes a bite.

Rozu stares off in the direction Mika ran.

Mika trudges through the forest, shoving branches and leaves out of the way as she pushes forward.

“No matter how hard I try… Nothing ever works. I try, and I try, but still he just…” She sighs.

“Why can’t he see that I want to help him? Why can’t he see that I care? Why can’t he see that I…” She stops herself and takes a deep breath. She stops walking and just stands in the forest with her head down.

“I want to be here for him… But how can I if he doesn’t let me?” Her shoulders slump and she groans.

She sits down with her back leaning against a tree and she hugs herself, her legs pressed together and laying at her side. She runs her hand along her black skirt, erasing the wrinkles from the cloth.

“…Mika?” Comes a small voice.

Mika lifts her head to see Rozu standing a few feet in front of her. His head is down, but he still looks at her out of the corner of his eye. Mika frowns. “What?” She asks.

He takes a deep breath and completely looks away. “I…” He clears his throat, clenches and unclenches his fists, and then looks back at her. “…I’m sorry.” He says quietly. Mika listens.

Rozu sighs. “I know how much you want to help me… Really, I do. What I said back there was… Uncalled for. I feel like you are the only person who truly knows me. You are the only one who was there for me when…” He looks down again.

“…When Hana died.” Mika says softly. Rozu nods.

Mika waves him over and pats the ground next to her. He smiles wistfully and takes a seat beside her with one leg propped up with his arm, and the other laying flat on the ground.

“Talk to me, Rozu. Please, just tell me what’s going on… Let me understand.” Mika says with near desperation.

Rozu slowly nods to himself and goes over in his head what exactly to say. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

“Seeing my older sister die that way… Not peacefully, but murdered by…” He lowers his head. “A member of the White Fang.” Mika finishes for him.

Rozu nods again. “You saw what it did to my parents. They started basically preaching about the righteousness of humanity. And me? I was only six, what was I supposed to do, doubt them? I _watched_ it happen. That just can’t be undone.” He lays both legs flat now and thumps his head against the tree.

Mika takes a deep breath and stops to collect her thoughts. “Ok…” She takes another deep breath. “Ok.” She leans forward and shifts to fully face him.

“Close your eyes.” She says. Rozu tilts his head. “Why?” He asks.

“Just… Do it. Please.” She says patiently. Rozu slowly shuts his eyes and exhales his breath. Mika closes her eyes too and puts a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Imagine that moment again. Remember it exactly as it happened.” She starts. He slightly shakes his head. “Mika…”

“Please just trust me.” She sighs. Rozu nods.

“Think about that moment, when she died. She was killed by a member of the White Fang when you were six, and you watched it happen. Due to this, you started seeing all Faunus as killers and thugs, regardless of who they really are.” Mika says.

“Now, imagine that moment the same way, only this time instead of it being a White Fang member, it was a human who killed her. Would that have changed how you view humans as a whole? Would you have started grouping all humans together as ‘killers and thugs’? Would it have changed anything?” She asks and opens her eyes, watching his face.

He stays quiet for a moment. His expression shifts from confused, to angry, to sad, and then back to confused. 

He slowly opens his eyes to meet hers. She searches his for answers but is only met with confusion of her own.

Rozu takes one last deep breath. “I…” He nods slowly. “Ok… I think… I think I’m ready to… Try.” He smiles.

Mika smiles back and shifts to have her back against the tree again. She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes once again. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just take a moment to appreciate Raine’s infinite candy bar storage? 
> 
> After how chapter 5 went, I figured a more relaxed chapter was needed to even things out. In my opinion, passive-aggressive Faunus racism is a bit less intense than a fifteen year-old girl briefly turning into a blood-thirsty psychopath.
> 
> Chapter 7, December 12th.
> 
> :)


	7. Acceptance

Raine throws her head back and groans. “Mika! Rozu!... Where are you, I’m bored!” She throws her arms back behind her head. Kiro looks down and sighs.

After Mika took off and Rozu followed, Raine and Kiro waited a bit before starting to search for them. Now, they are walking through the forest, the fog almost completely cleared at this point. 

Raine looks at him. “Oh, uh. No offense.” She chuckles nervously. 

Kiro sighs again and shakes his head. “No it’s… It’s not that. I just…” His ears droop. Raine lowers her arms. “What is it?” She asks, her eyes try to meet his, but he keeps them trained on the ground.

“Do you think he meant what he said…?” He asks, keeping his voice low. He carefully looks up to glance at her.

“You mean about you being a Faunus?” Raine asks and stuffs her hands in her pockets.

Kiro nods. “Yeah… I mean… I’m not stupid. I’ve always known about the discrimination towards my kind, but…” He looks down again.

Raine studies him and nods to herself. “But you’ve never seen it before now, right?” She says. He nods again. “I was born and raised in Menagerie. So I guess hearing things like that come from my partner of all people…”

“It hurts.” Raine says. Kiro looks at her. “Yeah. It does.”

Raine sighs and puts firm but reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You want my opinion? Don’t worry about Rozu. Mika told me he can be… Irrational sometimes, but that he really is a good person. You’ve seen how she is, and they’ve known each other their whole lives. So I’m assuming it must be true. Why else would someone like Mika hang out with him?” She smiles. “And for what it’s worth, even if you didn’t realize you were doing it, you handled it well.” 

Kiro tilts his head. “What do you mean?” He asks.

Raine shrugs. “You didn’t even realize he was trying to insult you, because you wouldn’t let his negativity get to you. You used humor and smiles to deflect what he was trying to do. Personally, I find that method almost always works.” She pulls him into a loose side hug.

Kiro smiles back. “‘Almost’ always?” He asks.

Raine nods slowly. “Yeah… Almost.”

“Hey, guys! Hello!~” Raine waves with unwavering enthusiasm as she and Kiro approach where Mika and Rozu are sitting beneath a tree. 

The two stand up and Rozu’s eyes instantly land on Kiro. Mika grabs his hand and gives it a quick squeeze before shoving him forward towards his partner.

Raine gives Kiro a playful smack on his rear, making him squeak and jump, throwing her a panicked glare. Raine giggles, sticks out her tongue, and winks at him as she shuffles over to Mika’s side.

Kiro rubs where she smacked sheepishly and then looks to Rozu, who stands before him. He straightens his stance and tightens his shoulders. “Rozu… I… Um…” He bites his lip. Rozu holds up his hand.

Kiro stops and waits in silence. Rozu glances back at Mika, and she nods slowly. He takes a deep breath and looks back to Kiro. 

“Kiro. I… I want you to know that I… I don’t…” He takes another deep breath. “…I don’t care what you are. You were right, if we are going to be on a team together, then that means we’ve gotta have each other’s backs. And I admit that I myself may have been a little… ‘Dense’…” Rozu scratches the back of his head. Kiro chuckles. 

“But if you say you’re here to save lives, then who am I to doubt that’s the truth? You were also right when you said that I don’t know you yet, but…” Rozu shows him a small smile. “Over time, I… Might want to change that.” He says and lowers his hand. “As long as you try taking things a little more seriously, I think we might even make a good team.”

Kiro says nothing and looks down.

Mika and Raine exchange a worried glance, and look back to Rozu. He stands there, holding his breath, waiting for a response from Kiro.

Slowly, Kiro lifts his head with and locks eyes with Rozu. He steps forward, closer to Rozu, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the rest of his candy bar from earlier. He grins and holds it out to him in his palm. “We’ll make a _great_ team.”

Rozu stares at the offering and sighs with a smile. He picks up the candy bar and takes a bite. Mika giggles quietly, and Raine gives Kiro a thumbs up.

“Now… Let’s go find these ruins.” Kiro says. Rozu nods. “Right. Now we just—“

A loud screech and the sound of snapping wood cuts him off. The four turn towards the sounds quickly. Through the trees, they see a large Grimm crashing towards them. A Deathstalker.

“Oh no…” Raine groans and slumps forward. She looks to the others. “We have to fight it, don’t we?” She frowns. 

Kiro nods. “Yep. We can take it, together.” He draws Okami from his belt. 

Mika stares at the beast. “Kiro, are you sure we can—“

From overhead, an even louder screech echos through the valley, scattering birds all throughout the forest. 

They all look up, right as a Giant Nevermore soars through the sky above them, pushing harsh wind down with each beat of it’s wings. 

The force of the wind snaps a large branch off a tree directly above Kiro. Rozu looks up and gasps, immediately diving towards Kiro, knocking them both out of the way as the branch crashes into the ground. 

“You were saying?!” Rozu exclaims and keeps his eyes on the Nevermore while Mika and Raine watch the Deathstalker.

Kiro chuckles nervously. “Yeah, ok, scratch that. Run!” He grabs Rozu’s arm and springs off the ground, taking off to the west. Raine nods to Mika and they start sprinting close behind the boys.

____________________

Mura holds out the ewer and crosses her fingers. “Please work…” She slowly starts pouring it out into the fountain.

Sayu stands near the circles with his arms crossed, watching them vigilantly. 

Noto stands with her back leaning against the fountain, she swishes her hand back and fourth through the water as Mura pours.

Nave suddenly slides up next to her, leaning his side on the fountain. “So… Noto, was it? That’s a pretty name. Fitting, isn’t it?” He winks with a smirk. Noto rolls her eyes. “What are you doing?” She asks sourly.

Nave shrugs and sits on the lip of the fountain. “Oh, you know, new school, new people. I’m just trying to make new friends.” He leans closer. “And maybe some added benefits wouldn’t hurt.” He says.

Noto scoffs and crosses her arms. “Not a chance, you’re not my type.” She turns her head away and watches as Mura finishes pouring out all the water.

Nave frowns. “Hey, you don’t know that. What even is your type?” He asks.

Noto watches Mura walk over to Sayu to keep their eyes on the circles. She smiles. “Prettier, for one.” She pushes off the stone and walks towards them.

Mura puts her hands on her hips and purses her lips. Noto taps her shoulder. “Anything?” She asks. Mura shrugs and looks back at the fountain. 

All the water empties out, running through the center drain. After a few seconds, they hear a small click. They wait a few more moments, when the circles suddenly shift and start spinning, stone grinding against stone. The circles slowly begin to rise, spinning up until stopping around waist height. Within each column, is a hollowed out cavity carved into the stone. Residing inside of these cavities are a variety of black and white chess pieces.

Nave gets off of the fountain and starts looking around at the pieces along with Mura, Noto, and Sayu. 

Mura smiles. “So these must be the relics.” She says and looks to Noto. “Yeah, but some are missing.” Noto points out.

Mura shrugs. “Well, the fountain and ewer were used just before we found them, so somebody must have been here before us.” She says.

Sayu looks at each one carefully. “So… Professor Shirodu said that each set of partners needs to choose a relic and get back, so I guess we just need to pick one.”

Noto narrows her eyes and studies the Black Knight piece. She smiles and picks it up, showing it to Mura. “Hey, how about this one?” She asks. Mura smiles back. “Sure!” She rushes over to her partner.

Sayu picks up the Black Bishop piece and looks to Nave. “Nave, how about this piece?” He asks. Nave shrugs. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” He says.

Mura nods to Noto. “Well that was easy.” She chuckles nervously. Noto laughs. “Well… The second part was.” She says.

Mura sighs. “Yeah… Now I guess we should—“

Trees snapping and loud screeching tear through the forest. The four all turn and look for the source of the sound just as a Deathstalker splits apart a group of trees on the edge of the clearing. On it’s back is a dark blue blur.

Mura squints her eyes and gasps. “Raine?!” She shouts.

Raine hears the voice just as she stabs her glaive into the Grimm’s tail. She smiles wide. “Oh hey Mura!” She waves.

The Deathstalker rears it’s tail back, with Raine still holding on, and throws her forward, at the wall behind the ruins. 

Nave stares at her sideways. “Sis?” He says. Raine stands up without a scratch on her and salutes her brother. “You know it!” She laughs. 

Noto shakes her head quizzically. “What is happening? Where did that thing come from?” She asks.

Raine shrugs. “Long story, I— There they are!” She jumps up and waves both her arms in the air.

They turn around again to see Kiro, Rozu, and Mika sprinting towards them. The Deathstalker shakes it’s body and raises to it’s full height before dropping and slamming it’s full weight into the ground.

The three are thrown off balance, but Kiro stabs his sword into the ground and grabs hold of Rozu and Mika, steadying them.

Mura stares at him. “…Kiro?!” She exclaims. His ears shoot up and he looks her way. A big smile finds his face.

The three begin running again, but Mika stops and turns around, pulling her giant mace off her back and holding it with both hands. With a loud cry, she swings the mace at full force into the stinger of the beast as it begins to plunge down towards her. 

Now, the Deathstalker is thrown off balance for a moment. 

Mika throws a congratulatory fist in the air and grins before turning back around and seeing that the others are already at the ruin. She pouts. “Really guys?” 

The Deathstalker throws it’s stinger towards her again, slamming into her back and throwing her forward.

Mura runs up and hugs Kiro. “You just can’t help but always find the action, huh?” She giggles. He shrugs and smiles. “Yeah well, don’t want to be boring, now, do I?” He says.

Rozu looks over as Mika lands on the ground between him and Raine. He offers her a hand. “Need some help?” He smiles. Mika rolls her eyes and smiles back, letting him help her stand.

Noto looks to Raine. “What is going on?!” She exclaims. Raine laughs again. “Fun!” She says and looks to the others. 

Sayu sighs. “Nave, we already have our relic, we should just get out of here.” He says. Nave laughs. “Nah, as my sister said,” He turns towards the Grimm. He grins and reaches back with both hands, pulling his weapon from his back.

His weapon is a set of long metal hooks, connected at the bottoms by a thin chain. Both hooks have built-in revolvers, the barrels of the guns aligned with the rod leading into the hooks. 

“This’ll be fun!” He shouts and starts sprinting at the Deathstalker. Sayu sighs and smacks his hand to his forehead. “He’s insane. He’s completely lost it.” He groans and reaches back for his weapon as well.

Sayu wields a monk’s spade, standing taller than himself. On the spade end of the pole is the barrel of a sniper rifle running straight through the blade, and it has a collapsible scope along the brim. In the center of the pole is a switch, near the leather grip. And on the opposite end of the pole from the spade is the crescent blade.

He sighs again and chases after his partner. Mura, Kiro, Noto, Rozu, Mika and Raine all just stand back.

Sayu catches up to Naze just as the Deathstalker turns and slams it’s tail into the ground. The force sends Nave off the ground, but Sayu stabs the crescent end of his weapon into the ground. “Nave!” He calls.

Nave throws his hooks towards the pole of Sayu’s weapon, hooking them on. Sayu swiftly lifts the pole and thrusts it to the air, throwing Nave towards the creature.

Holding his hooks by the chain, Nave swings the weapon towards the black part of the tail, right above the vibrant gold stinger. The sharp end of the hook pierces straight through the blackened flesh, while the other hook remains in Nave’s other hand.

Sayu turns his weapon to have the spade end to the ground. “Nave, hook!” He commands. 

Quickly, Nave extends the chain and throws the other hook towards Sayu. It laches onto the pole towards the crescent end of the weapon. Sayu holds on tight. “Now!” He barks.

Nave reverses the extension on the chain and pulls it back to it’s other half that is plunged into the tail. The crescent end of Sayu’s weapon pierces through the flesh as well, and he activates the switch.

The crescent instantly begins spinning rapidly, like the blades of a blender. The razor sharp edge of the crescent tears right through the flesh, separating the stinger from the tail.

The stinger drops and crushes into the head of the Deathstalker. Nave and Sayu fall back down and land beside the beast. 

Sayu raises his weapon, and using the spade end, he jumps up and slams the flat plate into the stinger, plunging it further into the Grimm and breaking through it’s bone plating. 

As the Deathstalker disintegrates, Nave and Sayu turn back to the others at the ruin.

Raine gives a full round of applause. “Nice! Great job, bro!” She laughs. Nave frowns. “You could’ve helped.” He says and puts his hooks away.

Raine waves him off. “Nah. I wouldn’t wanna show you up.” She grins. Nave rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He says.

Kiro sighs. “Come on, we should all start working on getting back.” He says. Rozu nods to him. “Right, let’s go before anything else—“

Another loud screech rings over them and they all look up. Mika huffs. “Of course it followed us…” She sighs. The Nevermore soars forward and begins to circle back around. 

Raine chuckles and looks away. 

Rozu turns to her. “What could possibly be funny right now?” He crosses his arms.

Raine grins. “Nothing, that’s the thing. This situation is far too… _Grimm_.” She winks at him. Rozu frowns and turns away. 

Mika laughs. “Yeah, but you have to admit that this whole thing really _stings_.”

Mura laughs and Kiro lets out a small chuckle. Rozu growls at them. “Now’s not the time, guys!” He warns. Mura grins. “He does have a point. We wouldn’t want our initiation to be,” she gestures around the fountain. “ _Ruin_ ed.” She beams.

Kiro lets out a full laugh. “Yeah! And… Um… Now we are really… Uh…” He looks around and picks up a rock. “Stoned?” He smiles awkwardly.

Raine sighs and places a hand on Kiro’s shoulder. “Oh you poor sweet child… You have so much to learn.” She places a hand over her heart, closes her eyes, and shakes her head.

Kiro drops the rock and lowers his head. “Yeah I know…” He slumps over.

“Guys!” Noto points up. The Nevermore has circled back and is readying an attack. Rozu rushes towards the forest outskirts. “Come on, this way!” He waves them over.

Before they go, Kiro grabs two random chess pieces and looks at one. It’s the second Black Knight piece. He stuffs it into the pouch on his belt. “Raine!” He calls to her. She looks his way.

Kiro tosses the other piece he grabbed to her. She nods to him and looks at it. A White Rook. She shoves it into her pocket. “Come on, let’s get out of here!”

Mura, Noto and the others run towards Rozu and into the woods. Raine stops before fully leaving and turns back to see Nave and Sayu taking off in the other direction. She sighs and rushes to catch up with everyone.

They all sprint through the forest, dodging trees, branches, bushes and rocks, all while the Nevermore follows overhead with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good olé character development.
> 
> Over halfway through volume 2, and nearing the end of the initiation arc. And what’s the end of an arc without a cliffhanger before a massive fight scene?
> 
> Chapter 8 on December 19th.
> 
> Also, you should check out my wattpad for my other story, The Start of the World.
> 
> https://my.w.tt/uGM5gUkuicb
> 
> :)


	8. Rise And Fall, Pt. II

Aka exits the forest and into the clearing, instantly seeing the fountain and the columns with various chess pieces. She glances back at Brena. “I guess this is the place?” She says. Brena nods. Aka sighs and starts to walk up to it, her partner following.

She looks at each piece before rounding back to the center where Brena patiently waits, sitting on the fountain edge with her legs crossed daintily.

Aka crosses her arms and smirks. “I’m going to pick one, if you don’t mind. Though if you do, I doubt you’ll tell me.” She says.

Brena simply smiles and motions to the chess pieces like a jewelry salesman.

Aka sighs and just walks up to a random piece. She grabs it and holds it up. “Fine. How about the…” She looks at what piece she chose. “White Rook?” She walks back over.

Brena nods and hops off the edge. Aka huffs, looks around herself and hands her partner the piece. Brena takes it and tilts her head at Aka, raising a brow.

Aka crosses her arms again. “What? I don’t have pockets.” She shrugs.

Brena looks down at her short black dress and then back up at her. Aka rolls her eyes. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” She says.

Brena shrugs and tucks the piece away in her black thigh-high boot.

Aka stretches. “Now then, I guess we should get back to the cliff. C’mon, this wa—“

They both stop as a piercing screech echoes through the forest, coming from the south.

“Sounds like a Nevermore. Feel bad for whoever’s gotta deal with that.” She snickers and turns to start walking the other way.

Brena stays standing beside the fountain, staring in the direction of the noise. Aka looks back at her. “Hey, Dumbstruck, come on let’s go.” She waves her over.

Brena glances back at her with a sly grin before taking off to the south, following the Nevermore.

“Brena! Wait, what are you doing?!” Aka groans and pulls out Arufa, chasing after her partner into the forest.

______________________

Mura and the others are chased by the Nevermore all the way to the end of the forest. As the cliff enters their sight, they are sadly unable to stop and stare in awe at what lies before them.

Where the ruins of the fountain held beauty, this diminished formation holds subliminal majesty. Stretching on about a mile wide, the remnants of an ancient civilization lay forsaken beneath the cliff. Made from stone, crumbling with decay, moss and vines plague the withered walls, reaching out through pane less windows. Houses, shops, churches, all lost to time and weathered throughout the ages. Fog clings to the cliff side, layering through the ancient stones, longing for an era long since forgotten.

The giant Nevermore picks up speed and soars for the remains of the ancient temple, rested against the cliff. It lands atop the peak and throws it’s head towards the sky, letting out a deafening shriek.

Kiro, Rozu, Mura and Noto all stop in the center of the ruins. Mika and Raine hang back a ways.

The four wait for the Grimm’s next move. But the ruins suddenly shake violently. The wall of the temple where the Nevermore has perched starts to crumble more and more. Eventually, the crumbled bricks burst out, and through the debris emerges another Grimm, a King Taijitu. The massive, two-headed snake let’s out a scathing hiss.

The Nevermore takes back to the sky, pushing up dust all around the four standing in the ruins. 

Kiro narrows his eyes at the snake. Okami in hand, he looks back at the other three standing behind him. 

(Noto uses a bow… Ranged attacks are her strong suit, so I bet from a distance she can provide a great deal of support.)

His eyes then turn to Rozu.

(And Rozu is best with close-combat, using his knives. Against a Grimm this size, it’ll be difficult for him to get that close without being crushed though…)

Kiro turns over to Mura.

(Mura has always had a talent for using swords in creative ways. If I can get her started somewhere, I can leave the rest up to her imagination.)

Kiro thinks it over and nods. “Noto, see the old tower over there?” He points towards the pillar sticking up from the remains of an old church, beside the temple carved into the cliff. Noto nods. 

“Get up there and fire on my command. Think you can hit it’s eyes?” Kiro asks. Noto smirks. “I think I can manage.” She says and then starts running towards the structure.

Now Kiro faces Rozu. “Rozu, once Noto’s got one of the heads blinded, I want you to get the drop on it and take it out. Use the ruins around you. Find somewhere you can get a clear attack from.” He says.

Rozu looks from him and scans his eyes over the area. He nods. “Alright… I’m trusting you not to get us killed…” He readies his blades and starts ducking under rubble and hurrying away.

Kiro sighs. “That’s the spirit.” He says and finally turns to Mura. He smiles. “Just follow my lead.” Kiro holds Okami at his side and Mura does the same with Facina Oris.

She grins. “Think you can keep up?” Mura teases. 

Kiro rolls his eyes and locks them on the King Taijitu. Lifting his sword to the sky, the weapon begins to glow yellow, flames hugging the blade’s edge. He smirks. “Definitely!”

He steps forward and slices a vertical ray of fire at the Grimm. Mura stands beside him and does the same, flipping her dust chamber to fire.

Both rays strike the King Taijitu and it lets out a piercing hiss.

Kiro growls and looks to the church tower. “Noto!” He cups his hands together over his mouth as he shouts.

Noto takes a deep breath, draws back an arrow, and closes her eyes. (King Taijitu, white head, eyes.) She takes another deep breath before releasing the string.

Her pink arrow flies with a ribbon flowing behind it. It pierces straight through the snake’s eye, and comes right out the other. 

With a smirk, she grabs the ribbon and pulls it back with all her strength. The Grimm’s now blinded head is forced up, and left unable to defend it’s body.

Kiro now turns the way Rozu ran off in. “Now, Rozu!” He calls out.

The second head slams itself down on top of the remains of a store, close to where Rozu is camped. It sees him and hisses, lunging forward towards him, but he swiftly jumps up and kicks it down.

He lands on the snake’s head as it begins to rise again, and he starts running along the length of it’s body. 

Rozu reaches the white half of the beast and it tries to throw him off with a violent shake, but he plunges his knives into it’s scaly hide. The Grimm screeches in agony.

With all the force he can muster, Rozu pulls the blades in opposite directions. He hears the sound of bone snapping just before he takes the head clean off.

The other head writhes in pain and lets out a deafening shriek. It shakes violently again and rams it’s head into Rozu, throwing him through two sets of crumbling stone walls of decayed houses.

Mika gasps. “Rozu!” She cries out. Raine nods to her and they both rush to his aid.

They find him covered in rubble in an old bakery. Raine lifts the heavy debris off of him and chucks it aside. She then stands guard at the crumbled wall.

Mika kneels beside him and helps him sit up. He groans and wipes the dust off his black sleeves.

“Rozu! Are you okay?” Mika looks him over for injuries. Rozu brushes her off. “I’m alright. We were taught about Aura at Oscuro, remember?” He glows red for a second.

Mika smiles. “Right.” She says and stands up. She offers her hand to Rozu with a smirk. He rolls his eyes and accepts her offer.

He stands up and looks back at Kiro and the others. “I’ve gotta get back to help them.” He states.

Mika nods and returns to Raine’s side. “Just be more careful!” She yells. Rozu smirks. “Whatever, _mom_.” He turns and starts sprinting back to the others.

Raine helps Mika over the rubble and back out into the field. They look around. “What do we do?!” Raine asks. Mika shakes her head. “I don’t know!” She says.

The giant Nevermore emits an echoing caw, making the two look up and see it circling overhead.

“How about you idiots stop standing around doing nothing and start fighting.”

Mika and Raine turn their heads to see Aka and Brena sprinting their way, coming from the direction of the forest.

Raine throws her arms up as they reach them. “How? The damn thing won’t land long enough to get some good hits in!” She says.

Aka rolls her eyes. “So unimaginative…” She sighs. She looks at the three other girls.

(Mika relies on heavy damage. One strong hit is all she needs.)

She quickly eyes the Nevermore. “We need to ground it! Any of you got some fancy semblances or dust that could help?” Aka asks and turns to the others. 

Raine nods. “I can control water, but that doesn’t do much good if it isn’t frozen to ice to keep it down.” She shrugs.

Brena steps forward and nods to Raine, lifting one hand at her side. Aka tilts her head at her partner. “I thought your semblance was wind?” She says.

Brena turns back to her and places her hand over her heart.

Aka sighs and looks down. “You had better know what you’re doing…” She nods to herself. 

(We’ll have to get it low to the ground, first…) She looks to Brena again and nods. (Her katanas…)

Aka quickly turns to Mika. “Hey, Sunshine! Get up to that peak on the cliff side!” She points towards a jagged ledge about half ways up the height of the cliff.

Mika nods and starts sprinting towards the directed point.

Aka looks to Brena. “I need you to clip it’s wing. Just—“ Before she even finishes, Brena nods and runs off towards the forest and disappears amongst the trees.

Aka tilts her head and sighs. “At this point, I don’t even care…” She turns to Raine. “Once it’s low enough to the ground, direct some water to it’s feet. Hopefully Brena comes through with the ice part.” She says. Raine nods and rushes over to the river.

The Nevermore screeches and starts diving towards Aka. She splits her staff in two and fires electric bullets at it, seemingly causing no damage. 

She backs up quickly as the Grimm descends lower, closing the distance between them. “Uh, Brena?!” She calls out.

From the edge of the forest, Brena leaps from a tall pine tree, pushing a strong gust of wind behind her.

She gracefully throws herself upon the beast, clinging onto it’s enormous black feathers. Calmly, she reaches to her back and draws her katanas, stabbing them through the thick coat of flesh and feathers.

The Nevermore shrieks, and beats it’s wing faster, trying to shake her off. Brena skillfully begins sprinting down the full length of the wing, dragging her swords along behind her, tearing through the monster’s flesh.

As she nears the end of the wing, she gives her katanas one last pull as they sever through completely.

Brena begins to fall and calmly puts her katanas away. As she nears the ground, she throws out another strong gust of wind beneath her. She gracefully rolls forward and stands up with her typical blank expression, though she eyes Aka a few times to check if she was watching. It’s no surprise that she wasn’t.

The Nevermore tries flapping it’s wings, but it fails to get more than a few feet off the ground before collapsing back and flailing it’s dismantled limb.

Aka throws her head back towards Raine. “Raine, now!” She shouts.

Raine moves her hands over the water and guides it through the air, towards the Grimm. The water forms around it’s feet, and she holds it there. “Brena!” She exclaims.

Brena inaudibly sighs and rushes towards the water. She holds up her hand, and a light blue spark of ice bursts out from the center of her palm. In seconds, the entire form of water is frozen solid, locking the creature in place.

Aka nods and whips her head towards the cliff. “Mika!” She calls out. 

From atop the ledge, Mika stands with her mace above her head. She looks down at the stuck Nevermore directly below her. With a smile, she takes one step off the ledge, letting herself drop.

As she falls, she throws herself into a spinning rotation. Her mace slams directly on top of the creature’s head. She falls the rest of the way through the black smoke.

Mika lands in the grass and puts her mace away. With an exaggerated exhale, she looks at the others. 

Aka nods at her with a smirk. Brena looks as though she’s ready to collapse, and Raine is doing a stupid victory dance.

Mika smiles and throws her fist in the air. “We did it!” She laughs.

_______________________

Rozu sprints towards Mura and Kiro, and to his left he can see Noto hop down from the church tower to do the same.

Once they regroup, Rozu bends over panting. Noto puts a hand on his back. “You alright? That looked painful.” She asks. Rozu nods. “Yeah… My Aura’s running low is all… I’ll be fine.” He says and straightens himself back up.

Kiro sighs and shakes his head. “That’s not good. You deal most damage when you’re up close and personal with your enemy. One more hit like that and you’ll be down. We can’t risk that.” He says.

Rozu groans. “Well any ideas on how to not kill me?” He looks between Mura and Noto. “Or any of us. Yeah, no one dying is preferable.” He grins nervously.

Kiro smirks and rolls his eyes. With a sigh, he looks back at the King Taijitu. It’s currently trying to regain it’s strength and focus it on the only head remaining, leaving them with a little time.

Kiro nods. “Ok… Rozu can’t get too close to that thing because of his Aura…” He looks at Noto. “You got any more of those ribbon arrows?” He asks. Noto nods. “Always.” She smirks.

Kiro pauses and looks down for a second. “Think you can manage to shoot all the way through it’s skin?” He asks. Noto nods again. “Not a problem. Just give me a target.” She holds Hatobureika ready.

Kiro smiles. “The building on the opposite side from it. If you can run a ribbon through it’s body and lock it into place, we can do more without it moving so quickly.” He explains.

Noto looks around at the ruins. She points to one. “From where it is now, I can probably get a good shot from the roof of what looks like the old library.” She says.

Kiro nods. “Good.” He looks to Mura and eyes a Facina Oris. “If I can get you close to that thing, think you can find a way to kill it?” He asks. Mura nods as well. “I think I can figure something out…” She says.

Kiro pauses and thinks for a moment again. Rozu points to the King Taijitu. “Um, guys… It’s recovered!” He points at it.

Kiro nods to himself quickly and looks to Rozu. “Do you think you can get passed the Grimm without it seeing you?” He asks. Rozu smirks. “Oh, I think I can manage.” He says confidently.

Kiro smiles again. “Alright… Noto, once the Taijitu is slowed down by your ribbon, I want you to fire another one towards Rozu for him to catch and hold onto. Think you can do that without hitting him?” He asks.

Noto holds her breath and looks at Rozu warily. “I…”

(No. Not again. I can’t do it again.)

She takes a deep breath. “You’ll have to be holding something for me to shoot, a brick or something. From there I can manage.” She says. Rozu nods. “Got it. I doubt bricks will be very hard to find here.” He says.

“You two need to stretch the ribbon and hold on tight. I’ll pull it back as far as I can so that when I let go, it can launch someone at the Grimm.” He explains and grins at Mura. “Preferably the smallest, lightest weighing person here.” He winks at her. 

Mura huffs and slumps her shoulders. “I regret letting you decide how to get me close to it.” She rolls her eyes. She looks down and starts to think. A smile forms onto her face. “If you can give me a weak point on it, I can take care of the rest.” She says.

Kiro nods. “Can do. Alright, we’ve got a plan.” He says. Rozu exhales. “This better work…” He grumbles. Noto notches an arrow. “It will.” She says with pure determination.

“Ok everyone. Now!” Kiro holds up a fist. As he drops it, Noto dashes towards the withered library, and Rozu smiles. He presses his hands together and closes his eyes. In a moment, he completely vanishes. All they can see of him is a faint ripple that takes off in the opposite direction as Noto.

Kiro chuckles. “Nice semblance.” He turns to Mura. “Get ready to use your gravity dust once we get you up there. You have a plan on how you’re gonna kill it?” He asks.

Mura nods and flips her dust chamber to gravity. “Trust me. It’ll be _very_ dead when I’m done.” She grins.

Kiro tilts his head and leans back a bit. “You scare me sometimes.” He says. Mura giggles. “That’s what friends are for!”

Noto climbs up the side of the library, directly to the left of the King Taijitu. Taking a deep breath, she draws back her arrow. She aims it at the center of it’s body.

(Destroyed shop’s wall.)

She releases the arrow, and it runs straight through the Grimm’s flesh. The arrow flies through one side and out the other, imbedding itself through the stone wall on the other side.

The Grimm hisses vigorously and thrashes, making it difficult as Noto ties the other end of the ribbon to a metal pole wedged under a pile of debris.

Noto looks back towards Kiro. He gives her a thumbs up and nods. She nods back.

Kiro takes a deep breath and adjusts his grip on Okami before charging at the restrained beast. The flaming edges of the blade wave in the wind and make the handle comfortably warm. Kiro reaches the shop’s wall with the arrow stuck through it and jumps at it, kicking off with one foot and throwing himself at the Grimm. 

He raises Okami above his head and brings it down at full force against the blackened scaly hide. The King Taijitu screeches again and tries slamming it’s body into him, but the ribbon restraining it prevents it.

Kiro laughs with a big smile. The Grimm looks down at him and starts to thrust it’s head down on top of him. Kiro gasps and turns around, starting to run back to Mura. He sees the dark shadow close over him and he looks back.

Before the Grimm is able to crush Kiro, a red Honyaki knife flies from a crumbled house and strikes the creature in the jaw.

It pulls it’s head back with a hiss and turns to look for the source as Kiro slips away back to Mura.

He huffs. “That was close.” He says. Mura looks at the gash Kiro left about halfway up the height of the Grimm.

“When you launch me, try and aim for that spot.” She says and points at it. Kiro nods and gives her a thumbs up. Mura pats Kiro’s back. “Catch your breath for a second.” She says.

Mura looks to the library. “Noto, Rozu! The ribbon! Now!” She shouts through her hands.

Noto takes another deep breath and jumps from the roof of the library. Her hands slightly shake. “Don’t think of him… Don’t think of him…” She readies an arrow with a long ribbon attached. 

She ducks into another building, closer to the Faunus pair and across from where Rozu is supposedly hiding.

She takes another deep breath and closes her eyes. “Aim for the brick… Only focus on the brick…” She holds her breath.

(The _brick_ that Rozu is holding…)

As she releases her breath, her fingers let go of the string. The arrow flies passed the Grimm and into the building the red knife came from. She opens her eyes and watches closely. The ribbon is suddenly pulled tight and she smiles, doing the same on her end. 

Kiro pauses for a big intake of air before sprinting forward, sheathing Okami and grabbing onto the center of the ribbon. He backs up slowly, pulling it with him as far back as possible.

He grunts against the pull. “Mura!” He calls back.

She jumps over the ribbon and holds on tightly with one hand, and holding Facina Oris in the other. Kiro watches her. “You ready?” He asks with a strained voice. Mura stares at the Grimm dead-on.

The ribbon holding it in place begins to give, the wall of the destroyed shop starts cracking with every thrash.

Mura nods sternly. “Ready!” She shouts.

Kiro releases the ribbon and falls back.

Mura feels the force of the ribbon pushing her through the air. The wind rushes all around her and she struggles to keep her head leaned forward. She fires gravity bullets behind her, adding to the force.

As she reaches the Grimm, she holds Facina Oris aimed at the tear in it’s body left by Kiro and releases her hold on the ribbon. She plunges the blade into the inky black flesh.

The King Taijitu shrieks and thrashes more, ripping the arrow from the broken wall. 

Mura presses the small button on Facina Oris, infusing the blade with gravity dust. She looks up the length of it’s body and narrows her eyes at the head. 

Holding on tight to her weapon, she begins sprinting up the Grimm’s long and slender body. Her muscles ache from the weight and the force of dragging Facina Oris through the creature’s thick skin.

The rush hits her. The feeling she got when killing the Ursa in the forest. Knowing what creatures of Grimm do to innocent people, simply because it is in their nature fills her with an indescribable feeling.

Mura closes her eyes for a brief second, and opening them again to see red film. Her muscles no longer ache, a wave of strength floods over her. Yet her skin doesn’t turn white, nor do her veins darken. Above all, the voice remains silent.

Mura cries out as she reaches the head. She quickly flips her dust chamber to explosive dust and angles the barrel up. She reaches over to it’s jaw and pulls out Rozu’s knife. She holds it in her free hand and tightens her jaw as she pulls the trigger.

In a second, the King Taijitu’s entire head swells up and bursts out in black and red ooze before disintegrating into smoke.

Mura’s vision returns to normal and her aura shatters as she begins to fall.

Noto gasps as she see’s Mura falling and vulnerable. She quickly notches an arrow, pulls back, and fires at the cliff.

The arrow sticks into the highest point on the cliff with a long ribbon hanging down to the temple.

Mura turns her head and sees the ribbon. She quickly puts Facina Oris away and grabs on, holding on tight with one hand. The sudden force of stopping jerks her arm painfully, but she manages to hold on.

She takes a deep breath and looks down. Her friends are all so tiny from up here. With strained force, she reaches up with Rozu’s knife and bites onto the handle, getting both hands on the ribbon and starting to haul herself up.

She reaches the top of the cliff and forces herself over the ledge. Once up, she collapses onto her back, laying in the grass and breathing heavily.

Mura rubs her eyes and puts a hand over her rapidly beating heart, trying to force herself to calm down.

She sits up and looks over the edge at her friends. They are all staring up at her. With a smile, she cups her hands over her mouth.

“ALRIGHT, NOW ALL YOU ALL HAVE TO COPY WHAT I JUST DID!” She shouts. Her voice echoes over the valley. She giggles and perks up her ears at hearing her own voice sound so big.

“CAN YOU REPEAT THAT FOR THOSE WHO WEREN’T WATCHING?!” She hears Raine’s voice echo back.

Mura breaks out into laughter and shakes her head. She rolls her eyes and squints down to try spotting Raine and Mika further out in the field.

When she looks, she’s not only able to spot Raine and Mika. But Brena and Aka standing with them.

Aka stands beside the other three girls and stares up at Mura on the cliff. She looks like just a tiny purple dot from down here, but having seen how she took down that King Taijitu, they know that ‘tiny dot’ can be lethal.

For some reason, seeing her up there actually brings a small smile to Aka’s face without her even noticing.

Brena smirks and elbows her side. Aka looks down at her and loses her smile at seeing Brena crossing her arms and raising a smug brow.

Aka rolls her eyes and looks away, turning her gaze back to the top of the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the initiation arc.
> 
> I’m really happy with how the entire arc went, but seeing one of my personal favorite fight scenes of the series turn out so nice in the re-write brings me unspeakable joy.
> 
> This was the chapter when I decided to sell my soul for a story, and I stand by that decision.
> 
> Chapter 9 on December 26th.
> 
> :)


	9. Broken To Repair

“Sayu Hanta. Greyson Kon. Asagi Taiyo. And Nave Teilt. The four of you chose the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as, Team SNGA (Sangria). Led by… Sayu Hanta.” Headmaster Lionheart motions to the four boys whose images are displayed on the large screens behind them. 

The audience throughout the auditorium claps.

“Aka Kirai. Mika Nanni. Raine Teilt. And Brena Tori. The four of you chose the White Rook pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as, Team AMBR (Amber). Led by… Aka Kirai.” Lionheart announces. 

The audience applauds again, but from Mura’s side, all she can here is Noto’s elated clapping and cheering. “Great job Aka!” She bellows out, seemingly unbothered by all the attention she’s drawing to herself.

Mura claps, but lowers her head and stares at the floor. Her emotions are still everywhere, joy to finally be here, drained from initiation, both angry and confused towards Aka. So she opts to simply clap.

“Noto Amet. Kiro Nezumi. Murasaki Oris. And Rozu Yujin. You four chose the Black Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team KRMN. (Carmine). Led by… Kiro Nezumi.”

Mura gasps and turns to Kiro. She throws her arms around his neck and holds him tight. “I’m so proud of you!” She laughs. Her eyes tear up a bit.

He hugs her back. “I’m proud of you, too.” He pets her on the head a little. She smiles up at him then looks over at Rozu and Noto.

(It feels strange… To be standing here, on this stage with Kiro at my side and not even care that there are hundreds of people in the room staring at us. Not only am I on the path to becoming a huntress. But I’m doing it with my friends.)

Lionheart wraps up the ceremony. “I am very… Excited. Excited to see where these next four years will take us.” He smiles and stares up at the screens. Professor Shirodu claps along with the audience.

Mura wipes away a tear. “I am too…” She smiles bright.

____________________

One day later.

Mura slams her face onto the paper laying on the wooden desk in their room. 

Kiro snickers. “You good there, Mura?” He asks. Mura groans. “When I pictured being a huntress… I didn’t expect such boring classes…” She grumbles and turns her head to the side to look at the others.

Noto laughs. “Oh, come on! It’s not _that_ bad! This is only our second day here.” She walks over and swipes the paper containing their schedules. 

She reads them over in her head. “Ooo! We have ‘Grimm Nature’ with Professor Shirodu! Oh, and ‘Weapons and Tuning’ with Professor Bándearg… And,” She gasps. “‘Remnants of History’ with Professor Sekitan! I can’t wait!” She hugs the schedule and twirls around.

Rozu groans and flops back on his bed. “Great. So we have one person who gets a brain aneurysm from just looking at the schedule, and another who gets seemingly turned on by it. Great team, guys.” He gives them a thumbs up.

Kiro scoffs. “Come on, Rozu. Lighten up. It’s only our first day as a team.” He smiles. Rozu frowns. “Why should I?” He asks and shuts his eyes, sinking his weight into his pillow.

Kiro crosses his arms. “Because Mika and her team are in the room directly across the hall from us.” He smirks. 

Rozu immediately shoots up and gets out of bed. “Fine, you win.” He grumbles and walks over to Noto. He snatches the schedule from her, earning him an annoyed glare.

He looks it over. “How can you be excited for this stuff? It’s just more boring school work and—“

“Boring?! They’re teaching us about the history of the _world_! Everything we know about today means nothing without knowing how we got here! Like those ruins during initiation, aren’t you at least a _little_ curious about them? What they were? How old they are? Who made them?” Noto crosses her arms.

Rozu looks up and thinks about it. “Nope. Not one bit. It’s not like anyone remembers how old some crumbled buildings are, anyways.” He shrugs.

Noto huffs. “Mid thirteenth century Anima settlement. The construction of which taking over two-hundred years before even reaching full completion as the heavy concentration of Grimm forced evacuation on the residents, driving them to seek refuge in the mountains, thus leading to the city of Mistral as we know it today.” She smiles and takes the schedule back.

Kiro, Rozu, and Mura just stare at her. Mura tilts her head. “How do you know all that?” She asks. Noto shrugs. “I read about it.” She looks back to Rozu.

“And by the way, Rozu. The more information you know, the more bragging rights you have about being smarter. So maybe you should pick up a book if you’re going to be flaunting that ego around all the time.” She walks over to her suitcase and continues unpacking her things.

Rozu just stares after her with his mouth agape. Mura grins. “Sorry Kiro, Noto’s my new best friend.” She says.

Kiro scoffs. “Hey! That’s not fair! I’ve known you longer!” He pouts.

Mura points at Noto. “But she’s more savage. You’re more like a… Sweet puppy working at a child’s lemonade stand.” She giggles.

Kiro points at her accusingly. “Hey those kids are scam artists! Anyways, if I’m not your best friend anymore, then I guess you don’t want the special present I got for your _birthday_ in a few months…” He lowers his hand and copies Noto by walking over and rummaging through his bag.

Mura gasps and jumps from her seat. She runs over to him and springs onto his bed beside him. “What is it?!” She asks and grabs him by the shoulders.

Kiro shrugs. “Nothing, since I’m not your _best friend_ anymore.” He shakes her off. Mura pouts and sinks down to the floor. “Now _you’re_ being savage. Fine, you’re still my best friend.” She rolls her eyes.

Kiro shakes his head. “Nah, too late. Rozu’s my best friend now.” He says with a smirk. Rozu glares at him. “Leave me out of this.” He goes over to his own stuff now and starts pulling things out.

Mura laughs. “Ha! Sorry, Kiro. You’re stuck with me!” She jumps off the floor and tackles him. “Hey!” He cries.

She growls playfully and begins tickling him, making him laugh uncontrollably. “So what did you get me?” She hisses.

Kiro shakes his head. “I… Can’t…. Sworn to… Secrecy…! Hey, get… Off, shortie!” He pushes himself up and throws her back onto the floor.

Mura falls onto her back. “Ugh… Fine.” She mutters. Kiro straightens himself up and goes back to his bag. “Hey, don’t you have unpacking to do?” He asks.

Mura sits up and rubs the back of her neck. “Well… Not really.” She says. Rozu looks over at her. “Why not?” He asks.

Kiro looks down at her. “Yeah, now that I think about it, I didn’t see you with a bag when we got to our room.” He says. Mura laughs nervously. “Yeah, my coming here wasn’t exactly… Planned.” She says.

Noto glances over to her. “Really? How come?” She asks. Mura sighs. “It’s a long story… I…” She looks around at her teammates. She sighs again. “Long story short, I was kidnapped, brought to a weird island, and I woke up in Raine’s house. The end. Now, let’s get to organizing!” She springs up off the floor and goes over to her bed.

Kiro stares at her. “Wait, what?” He asks. Noto watches Mura carefully. Remembering what Mura had said about Aka during initiation.

(Could Aka really be tied into all _that_?)

____________________

“So… You really don’t talk? At all? Not even when you’re alone?” Raine stares at Brena, as if she’s trying to analyze her brain.

Brena nods.

Mika claps. “That’s so cool! How do you manage to do that? Never saying what’s on your mind or talking to your friends. How do you order food at a restaurant? How do you deal with all the thoughts in your head without talking about them with somebody?” She pushes Raine out of the way and leans closer to Brena.

Brena looks down for a second, then back at her and she shrugs.

Aka groans. “Mute, Mika. She’s _mute_. Anything more than ‘yes or no’ questions are beyond her capability.” She says as she pulls bunches of black and red clothes from her bag, stuffing them into the dresser.

Raine scoffs. “Come on, Aka. Let her have this. Besides, I’m sure Brena’s probably way smarter than all three of us. She has to be, thinking all the time like that.” She shrugs and jumps onto her bed, sitting down with her legs crossed.

Aka rolls her eyes. “Right… Anyways, if we’re asking questions to the only one here who _literally_ never speaks, then I’ve got one for ya.” She says.

Brena tilts her head at Aka.

“So, are you mute by choice or did you get your tongue cut out or something cool like that?” Aka asks with a smirk.

Mika gasps and looks to Aka. “Aka, that might be too far. It could be something personal.” She frowns. Aka shrugs. “It’s just a question.” She snides and goes back to her bag.

Raine glares at her. “It’s insensitive.” She says.

Aka sighs. “Whatever. Sorry for trying to contribute to the conversation.” She says. Mika huffs. “You shouldn’t just say hurtful things and then pin the blame on others, Aka. It’s rude.” She crosses her arms.

Aka growls and turns to face her. “Look, Sunshine. I’m not at this school to be ‘nice’ and dance around people’s feelings, because quite frankly, I don’t care. I’m here for one thing and one thing only, to graduate, so I can become a huntress, and go home. That’s it. And if you let _feelings_ of all things get in the way in _this_ line of work, then you’re probably not cut out for this in the first place.” She narrows her eyes and clenches her fists.

Mika scoffs. “But aren’t huntsmen and huntresses supposed to protect people and care about doing good in the world? Isn’t that why we’re here?” She asks.

Aka laughs. “You really buy all that bullshit? That’s just what the flyers and fairytales tell people so that the naïve, do-gooder kids will dedicate their lives to doing the jobs that most _sensible_ people would rather not do.” She spats.

Raine sighs. “Guys...” She says in low warning voice.

Mika shakes her head. “Most ‘sensible’ people? You’re here too, aren’t you? Shouldn’t that make you naïve as well?” She asks.

Aka pinches the bridge of her nose. “I thought it was obvious. I’m not here to take on a larger-than-life task of protecting the world. I’m only here to get stronger. That’s it. No moral justice, no ulterior motive, and definitely no plans of getting myself wrapped up in the problems of other people that I don’t give a damn about. I’m only here for _me_.” She states.

Mika’s face tightens. “But what about helping people? All the times you hear about families getting attacked by Grimm, bandits driving whole villages out of their land… Children losing their parents to something that could have been prevented if only there were a huntsman around to save them! Does it really all mean _nothing_ to you? Do you really not feel one bit of sympathy?!” Mika shouts.

“Guys!” Raine raises her voice. 

Mika and Aka snap their attention to her. “What?!” They both say. 

During their argument, Raine had moved from her bed and is now sitting next to Brena with a hand on her shoulder. Brena’s head is down, but they can see the dampened spots on her dress and the way her body slightly trembles.

Mika’s face softens and she rushes over, kneeling in front of Brena. “I’m so sorry… Are you okay? What’s wrong?” She asks quietly.

Brena sniffles and closes her eyes. She takes a silent deep breath and rubs her arm across her face.

Mika glances back at Aka, who is just staring at the three with a frown, but something about the look in her eyes is unreadable, and almost painful to look at.

Raine sighs and stands up, leaving Mika to take her place beside Brena. She then walks over to Aka and motions to the door. Aka slowly nods and follows her out to the hallway bitterly.

Aka crosses her arms and turns to her after Raine shuts the door. “What? It’s not my fault she’s apparently sensitive.” She says irritably.

Raine glares at her. “See Aka, _this_ is the problem. We’re a team now whether you like it or not. So you need to cut it out with your whole ‘lone-wolf tough guy’ act. You say you’re only here to get stronger, but what happens when you aren’t strong enough in the field?” She asks.

Aka shrugs. “I die, and that’s it. No one’ll mourn me, so it’ll be like I never even existed. If you really care so much about people, then take my advice and don’t bother with them. That way if you die, you won’t be hurting anybody and everyone can just go about their day like nothing ever happened.” She lowers her arms.

Raine shakes her head and sighs. “No. We are a team now. If you’re not strong enough in the field, then we will jump in to help you. And as our leader, we expect the same thing from you. Like when Brena stopped the Nevermore from attacking you during initiation. We’ve gotta have each other’s backs if we want to make it here.” She says.

Aka rolls her eyes and looks away. “Yeah right, as if that ever helped any—“

Raine suddenly steps closer and opens her arms. Aka instinctively flinches back, but Raine still traps her in a hug.

Aka freezes and stares at the back of Raine’s head. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She asks.

Raine sighs. “Whether you believe it or not, I’m sure it’s true. I’m sure there is _someone_ out there who you would hurt if you were gone, even if you don’t realize it. At some point in your life, you’ve probably cared about the feelings of someone other than yourself, and by doing so, they likely did the same for you.” Raine lets her go and steps back. 

Aka just stares at her. Raine sighs again and looks away. “But who knows? Maybe you’re right. In the end it’s really up to you. Now move, I’m going to see if Brena’s okay.” She says and steps aside, opening the door and re-entering the room, gently shutting it behind her.

Aka stands there a little longer, just staring at the door. She takes a deep breath and turns her head towards the door across the hall from them. Team KRMN’s room.

Her face hardens and her shoulders tense. 

“Shit… What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Raine and Mika are two different types of mom friends. 
> 
> Mika’s the good mom with high expectations for her children because she sees potential greatness in them, but she comes off as the strict no-fun parent. 
> 
> While Raine is the mom who would pass chocolate under the table to her kids when they should be eating their vegetables, and instead of lecturing her kids, she gets a one-up on guilt tripping them.
> 
> Now my personal head canon is that Mika and Raine are a married couple and everyone else is just their chaotic children.
> 
> Chapter 10 on January 2nd. Fingers crossed for 2021 to not suck.
> 
> :)


	10. Remember

Mura peeks her head through the door to their room from the hallway. Inside she sees Noto sitting on her bed, staring out the window with distant eyes.

Kiro taps Mura on the shoulder. “She there?” He asks. Rozu sighs. “She better be, otherwise we’re leaving without her.” He says.

Mura nods. “You two head down to the auditorium. I need to talk to her for a second. We’ll meet you there.” She smiles. 

Kiro nods. “Alright, be quick though. The sun’s gonna start setting soon an we don’t want to get caught in the dark.” He says. 

Mura turns back to the door as Kiro and Rozu leave down the hallway towards the elevator.

She gently knocks and pokes her head back in. Noto slowly turns her head and looks at her. “You know it’s your room too, right?” She says with a small smile. 

Mura smiles back and walks in. “Well yeah, but I wouldn’t wanna accidentally barge in on you changing or something.” She chuckles.

Noto chuckles as well, the sound slightly hollow. “Good point.” She says and looks down for a second. “Did you… Need something?” She asks.

Mura shrugs. “Oh right, Kiro, Rozu, and I were gonna head out for a walk around campus. I just came to see if you wanted to come with.” She says.

Noto sighs and glances back to the window. “No thanks. I’d rather just stay here… You guys have fun, though.” She smiles at her.

Mura tilts her head. “Is everything okay?” She asks. Noto looks back at her. “I uh… Yeah. I’m alright.” She says. Mura walks over to the window and peers out.

In the courtyard, she can see a few other teams gathered around in various parts of the school, even Team SNGA. Mika and Raine are out there talking to them, but something about the way Mika looks seems off.

Mura looks back to Noto and sighs. She walks over to her bed, across from Noto’s and sits down. “Ok. What’s wrong?” She asks. Noto’s eyes slightly widen and she sits up straighter. “N… Nothing, I—“

“Please don’t lie to me. I can tell something’s wrong.” Mura says. Noto slowly sinks down again and lowers her head. “I…”

She takes a deep breath. “Mura… Can I talk to you about something… Um… Kinda personal?” She asks carefully.

Mura smiles and nods. “Of course, what is it?” She asks. Noto drums her fingers in her lap. “It’s… Um… It’s about…” She gulps. “…Aka. Now I know, she’s not an easy thing for you to talk about, considering all the things I know, but I—”

Mura holds up a hand and Noto falls silent. Mura nods to her. “What about Aka?” She asks. Noto studies her and sighs again.

“It’s just… I… Has… Has she really done that many bad things to you?” She asks. Mura’s ears slightly lower. “What do you mean? You heard about what happened during initiation.” She says.

Noto nods. “Right, but there’s more, isn’t there? What else did she do?” She asks. Mura bites her lip and looks out the window again, staring down at Aka.

She breathes in deeply, exhaling slowly and closing her eyes for a moment. “You know about what she did to my family… But the rest is a bit more… Complicated.” She starts. Noto nods slowly. “Please… Try?” She says softly.

Mura opens her eyes and returns her gaze to the window. “One night, I was alone in the woods of Menagerie. Kiro and I had gotten into a fight and I needed some time to breathe. That night, I was kidnapped. I woke up in a science lab on a remote island, shackled to a wall. And Aka was there. Apparently, she was kidnapped first and was going to have what was done to me, done to her instead.” She begins tapping the window sill.

Noto looks down. “You mean… That thing that happened with the Ursa…?” She asks. Mura nods.

“Yes. It would have been her, but she gained her freedom by convincing Merlot that I was a better fit for the experiment. I was injected with the serum, and when I woke up, she was gone. And now I’m forced to deal with this ‘creature’ inside of me, plaguing my thoughts, my actions, my emotions, and being around death and negativity feeds it to a point where I can no longer fight it.” She closes her eyes and stops tapping her finger.

Noto stays quiet for a second, staring at the floor to collect her thoughts. “Is there some way to get rid of it?” She asks and looks up at her. 

Mura shrugs and leans away from the window. “I don’t know. Something tells me that only Merlot and those who worked with him would know about something like that.” She says. 

Mura sighs and shakes her head. “But that’s not important right now. You said you wanted to talk about something to do with Aka, not me. What is it?” She asks.

Noto presses her hands together and holds them on her lap. “I’m… Confused. All these things you’re telling me she’s done don’t sound like her at all.” She says.

Mura raises a brow. “What do you mean?” She asks.

Noto’s shoulders tense. “I… I talked to her our first day here. She seemed… Different. She talked to me. She listened. She told me things about herself that she’s never told anyone. She was… Kind to me.” She bites her lip and glances out the window before quickly looking back at Mura, who sighs.

“I… I’ve never been able to figure her out. One moment she’s making my life a living hell, and the next she’s running off to become a supposed protected of humanity. But if I’m being honest… I’ve never really _tried_ to understand her.” She starts. Noto leans forward, giving Mura her full attention.

Mura takes a deep breath. “When I looked at Aka, I had only seen her for what she did to me, and nothing more. I never once asked myself why she was doing it, or if, maybe, she was really a different person underneath the front she puts up.” She says.

Noto looks down and slowly back to the window. Mura sighs and gets up, making her way to Noto’s bed and taking a seat beside her. She puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“If you say that she was kind to you, then I believe you. That’s just the image of herself that she allowed you to see. Maybe she sees something in you that most other people just don’t have in her eyes. Whatever the case may be, it’s clear that you’ve managed to get through to her in a way that, to me, seems impossible. And if I somehow see this side of her one day, I may feel differently about who she is. It really comes down to how she reacts to us.” Mura says.

Noto keeps her eyes on the window and nods slowly. Mura lowers her hand. “If you want to be her friend, Noto, then I won’t stop you. I would probably want to be, too, if I had seen her in the way you have.” She smiles.

Noto looks down from the window. “But that’s just it, Mura… I don’t want to be her friend…” She shakes her head slowly.

Mura tilts her head. “What? But I thought you…”

Noto turns her face back to Mura. Her cheeks are a brighter pink than usual and her eyes are tearing up. She’s fidgeting with her skirt and rubbing her ankles together. 

Mura takes a second to register the strange way Noto’s acting. Her eyes suddenly widen. “Wait… Are you saying that you…?” She glances out the window.

Noto takes another deep breath and buries her face in her hands. “Now you see my problem, Mura. I’m scared of growing to feel a certain way for her if she’s just going to turn around and be a completely different person… I just want to help her…” She lowers her hands and looks at Mura.

Mura sighs. “You said she was willing to open up to you before, so maybe she’ll do it again. Um… If you really feel this way for her, then I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You know her better than pretty much anyone.” She says.

Noto looks down for a second. A small smile suddenly finds her face. “I have an idea, but I’m going to need your help.” She says and looks back into Mura’s eyes. 

Mura nods. “Whatever you need. Tell me.” She says.

Noto quickly stands up. “We still on for that walk? I’ll explain on the way.” She says.

Mura gasps and jumps up. “Oh no, that’s right! Kiro wanted me to hurry!” She says. Noto grabs her wrist. “I’ll need their help, too.” She says and runs to the door, dragging Mura along behind her.

________________________

The first day at Haven.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Noto smiles. She takes a sip of her water, sets it down, and looks across the table at the other girl.

Aka smiles back and leans back in her chair. “You wanna know my little trick, Princess? My semblance. It lets me look into people’s minds and alter their memories, wether that means changing the way they remember something, or removing the memory all together.” She says.

Noto’s eyes light up and she leans forward a bit. “And you can make people do what you want with that?” She asks.

Aka shrugs and takes a drink from her wine. “It’s not all around ‘mind control’, as I can only _assume_ how people would act based on the things they _think_ they know. Like that waiter for example. I changed his memory of taking your order to make him think that he gave you your drink on the house. He could have still charged you and ignored the memory, but I just assumed that he wouldn’t want to rip off a pretty girl like that.” She winks.

Noto chuckles and rolls her eyes. Her face quickly shifts downward and her eyes fall to the dark wood table. Aka looks her over. “What is it?” She asks.

Noto sighs. “So… You can really erase _any_ memory? No matter how… Painful?” She asks quietly.

Aka nods. “Pretty much, though more vivid memories require more effort. But the worst I get is a headache. Why? Wanna forget some douchey ex or something?” She grins.

Noto shakes her head. “No, I… It’s a long story, as I said before.” She says. Aka nods. “And as _I_ said before, I’m not going anywhere. Spill.” She says and takes another drink.

Noto takes a deep breath and looks into Aka’s eyes.

(I don’t know why, but I trust her. I don’t even know her, and yet I can already feel a connection from just looking at her. The feeling is almost familiar, somehow.)

She nods to herself and looks back down. “It’s… My little brother, T…” She takes another deep breath. “…Taiko.” She starts.

Aka tilts her head. “Your little brother? Why? I mean, I know siblings can be a pain, trust me. But forgetting him? Why…?” She stares at Noto and waits patiently.

Noto sighs and shuts her eyes tight. “… He’s dead, Aka.” She shudders and opens her eyes again. She raises them to meet Aka’s.

Aka stares back at her and releases her breath. “So you’re grieving. I’m… Sorry. If you don’t mind, what happened?” She asks carefully.

Noto tightens her grip around her cup and stares down at her reflection in the water. “…I… _I_ killed him…” She says.

Aka leans back in her chair and stares at her with wide eyes. “… What…? But… Why?” She asks. 

Some people gambling at the next table over suddenly jump up and cheer loudly. Noto gasps and jumps a little in her seat.

Aka sighs. “How about we head outside?” She asks. Noto nods and stands up slowly, leaving her glass on the table. Aka gets up and downs the rest of her drink, pulling a lien card from her wallet and tossing it onto the table. 

She nods to Noto and the two head out the door.

The sun is already going down by the time they make it back to Haven. Most other students are currently gathered in the auditorium to sleep before initiation starts tomorrow.

Aka and Noto get to the courtyard, and Noto motions for Aka to follow her now that they’re back.

Aka follows Noto around the back of the school, to a closed-off part of the courtyard.

There in the center stands a great, old cherry tree with softly falling petals, floating in the wind. At the base of the tree, there are large, round, mossy stones, resting in the fresh green grass. The same structure foundation as seen back in the ancient Anima ruins surrounded with tall, gray stone pillars that extend almost ten feet in the air, and dark gray stone walls, curve around to fence off the mystical yard. Along the sides the walls and pillars are lively green vines growing along the cracks, that seem to avoid the flowing, steady water that comes out of the mouths of lion shaped statues carved from stone. The water traces all the tiny cracks in the ground, but the it all flows to create the image of the kingdom's lamp symbol in the stone floor.

Aka stares at the structure in awe. “Wow… How did you know this was here?” She asks. Noto smiles. “I found it while exploring the campus earlier. We’re technically not supposed to be here, but… Who cares?” She giggles and heads over to the tree. Aka smiles and follows. 

Noto sits down on one of the large rocks and pats the one next to her. Aka rolls her eyes and sits down on it with her legs crossed. 

They sit in silence for a second, just listening to the sound of the water flowing and the crickets beginning to wake up for their nightly symphony.

Aka sighs and looks to Noto. “So… Where were we?” She asks. Noto looks down. “…Taiko.”

She takes a deep breath. “My semblance is great in areas that allow me to focus, but using it amongst chaos is just a recipe for disaster. I can always hit whatever I’m thinking about. Whether it’s with my bow, or throwing something, it doesn’t matter. Not as long as I have a target in mind.” She starts.

Aka nods. “I see. Seems like a great tool to have.” She says. Noto sighs. “Only it’s not…”

Aka stays quiet and lets Noto continue. Noto closes her eyes. “It was during my test to get into Atlas Academy… Everything was going great. My parents were watching, General Ironwood was watching, and…” She holds her breath.

Aka sighs again. “…And your brother.” She says. Noto nods.

“I was always trying to impress him. He looked up to me and I wanted to be this great hero in his eyes. So during the test, it was hard to keep him off my mind… Knowing he was watching… He was proud of me… I…” She turns her head away.

Aka starts reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, but freezes and lowers it back down. “You don’t have to say any more… I can… Piece it together.” She says softly.

Noto sniffles. “B… But your semblance. You can erase memories.” She smiles sadly, almost pleadingly as she looks back at Aka.

Aka sighs and looks down. “Are you sure you want that?” She asks with a frown. Noto nods again. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’d give everything to forget…” She says.

Aka glances at her. “Let me tell you a story. Not a happy one, but hey, that’s what you get when you’re raised in my family.” She says.

Noto sits up and waits. Aka exhales. “My family runs a business called Kirai Gyakusatsu. Now, when you think of a ‘family business’ you probably don’t picture it being a string of hired assassins. My parents and my sister are basically doting cultists when it comes to their ‘work’. But I was never cut out for it. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m a bitch, but I’m not heartless. Killing for money is just wrong, and there’s nothing more to it.”

“But regardless of how I viewed it all, my mother didn’t care. ‘She needs to prove herself to truly be considered a Kirai’ or whatever bullshit my sister spout off to sway mother’s decision. So guess what? When I was fifteen my sister handed me a knife and threw me onto the street to kill someone.” Aka sighs and looks up, hitting the back of her head against the tree.

Noto stays silent and continues listening, but she slowly reaches her hand up to Aka and rests it on her shoulder. Aka tenses under her tough, but she quickly relaxes.

“…And I did it. I killed someone. An innocent mother… Right in front of her child… I was an idiot. I was such a goddamn idiot... I was so blinded by the thought of actually being loved by my family that I was willing to throw everything else away for it, and I never even got it. Not one hint of satisfaction in my mother’s eyes.” She grumbles.

“Two years. For two whole years I pondered the thought of erasing what I had done from my memory. Freeing myself of the burden I gave to myself. But as you can see, I didn’t do it. No matter how much it hurt to remember. And do you wanna know why?” She asks.

Noto nods slowly. “Why?” She asks.

Aka lets out a sad chuckle. “Because that child remembered. Her dad remembered. And they had to deal with the loss. Every. Day. For two years. All I knew about this woman was her name, and that was enough to tear me up inside. I could only _imagine_ how they felt.” She takes another deep breath.

“So why is it that _I_ ; the ‘heartless killer’ who took Aurum Piscis away from her family, should be the one who deserves to be freed from the burden? How would that family have reacted to knowing that I didn’t remember a thing?” She says and looks back down at Noto. She sighs.

“Do you see what I’m getting at? Yes, you killed Taiko. And yes, it hurts, and it probably will for as long as you remember it. But how would your family feel, knowing that you not only did it, but came back without any memory of what happened? Should they not, too, be given a chance to forget and be happy? Forgetting Taiko and what happened won’t fix anything other than how you feel for a little while.” Aka says and reaches up to Noto’s hand that’s resting on her shoulder. Gently, she takes it in her own.

Noto’s eyes flood with tears and she begins to sob. Aka bites her tongue as Noto leans her head into her shoulder. Hesitantly, she reaches her free hand up and around Noto’s back, gently rubbing in circles. A small smile grows on her face.

“One day, you will see your family again. And when you do, you have to talk to them about what happened. About Taiko. Everything. You have to let them know how you’re feeling. But only when you’re ready, of course.” She says and closes her eyes. 

Noto cries a little longer before leaning back and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She looks into Aka’s eyes again. “…Aka?” She whispers. 

“Yes?”

Noto smiles painfully. “Why do you want to be a huntress?”

Aka stares at her for a second, then looks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character development all around!
> 
> Aka has been my favorite character since I first started this story, and with how her character and personality is coming along in the re-write, I can’t help but love her even more.
> 
> Chapter 11 on January 9th.
> 
> :)


	11. Betrayal

Sakura lifts her hand to the golden doorknob and takes a deep breath. She straightens her posture, pushing her shoulders back and holding her head high.

She grabs the knob and turns it, pushing the door open and letting herself in. 

In the back corner of the dimly lit room is her father, Snaike. He’s leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a flask in his hand. The dark grey scales along his arms and cheeks shine in the light given off by the candles lining the room.

Sakura turns her attention to the center of the room. Her mother, Ketsu, stands with her back to her family. She stares up at the wall, at the large painting of their family. In the painting, Ketsu is smiling proudly, while Snaike looking off with wistfulness in his eyes. Sakura is sitting with a forced smile, all while Aka doesn’t even try. Her little sister sits in the center of the painting with a frown adorning her face.

Sakura eyes the painting before quickly kneeling down and bowing her head.

“Mother, I have returned from Merlot’s island and am ready to receive new orders.” She states robotically.

Ketsu smiles and turns her head to glance at her eldest daughter. “Sakura. It is good that you made it in such short time. I am pleased.” She says in a hushed voice.

Sakura nods. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I live by the will of our family name.” She smiles wide.

Ketsu nods as well and turns back to the painting. “Now, I feel we should get straight to the point; Your next contract.” She says, her voice laced with complacency.

Sakura’s eyes light up and her smile grows. She feels her heart begin to beat harder. “I’m listening.” She says urgently.

Her mother crosses her hands behind her back. Her ears flick to the side. “This first contract was requested by your good friend, Merlot. Says he’s having trouble tracking down a… Certain little kitty. He apparently wants our help in… _Persuading_ her to return to him.” She begins.

Sakura waits, suppressing her impatience.

Ketsu glances back at Snaike. “Would you care to explain further, dear?” She hisses.

Snaike sighs and takes a drink from his flask. “The contract is on Kiro Nezumi, the kitty’s loyal friend. Take him out and find a way to let Murasaki know that it was Merlot’s doing. Doesn’t matter how you do it, so we’ll leave it up to your… _Creativity_.” He grumbles and takes another drink.

Sakura looks down. “Kiro Nezumi… You mean Kua’s son? Didn’t we already eliminate Kasai? His father?” She asks and looks back at her father.

Snaike shrugs. “Doesn’t matter… Pay is pay.” He says.

Ketsu growls. “This is about more than just _pay_. This is about our legacy. Our public image that we present to the rest of the world. _Pay_ is the least of our worries. Do _not_ forget that.” She snides.

Snaike sighs and keeps his head down, nothing more to say.

Sakura looks back to her mother and nods. “It will be done.” She quickly stands up. 

She turns and starts walking towards the door. Ketsu raises her hand. “You have not yet been dismissed, dear.” She says.

Sakura stops and sighs. She turns around and stands with her hands crossed behind her back. “Of course, mother. Forgive me.” She says and kneels down again. “What more would you ask of me?” She asks.

Ketsu smiles. “Better.” She chuckles. “It is important to know your place, Sakura. We must show the world who we are, and having my children slander our name is something that I simply cannot tolerate under _any_ circumstances.” She says.

Sakura stays quiet.

Ketsu goes back to staring at the painting, her eyes trail towards the center of the portrait and a grimace grows on her face.

She takes a steamed deep breath. “…So when I hear that my daughter has left home without a word, and suddenly turns up at a _huntsmen academy_ … That is where I draw the line between turning a blind eye and taking action. I cannot allow someone of the Kirai name to be known as a huntress.” She spats and tightens her jaw.

Sakura’s breathing hitches and she quickly looks up at her mother. 

She then glances back at Snaike, who has now pushed off the wall and put away his flask. His fists are clenched at his sides and his amber eyes burn on Ketsu. “You can’t be serious… Have you lost your damn mind?!” He barks.

Ketsu throws a glare back at him. “Remember what I said. _Know your place_.” She says.

Snaike growls. “She’s our daughter!” He states. Ketsu shakes her head. “She’s a disgrace. She could have simply followed our rules and played our game, but her betrayal of all our principles leaves me with no choice.” She smiles.

“But she—“

“So you want me to kill Aka…?” Sakura cuts him off and keeps her eyes on the ground.

Snaike and Ketsu look to her. Ketsu nods. “That’s right. Her attempts at slandering our family name have gone on for long enough. You will either kill her, or drag her back and force her to simply accept her role in our society.” She explains.

Sakura sighs. “But wouldn’t a harsher punishment be to leave her with nothing? If we just get rid of each of her little friends… She may see that running is pointless. She doesn’t have to die.” She says and looks up at her mother.

Ketsu sighs. “If you believe that would work in bringing her home, then do as you will. So long as by the end of your mission, Aka is no longer attending a huntsmen academy.” She turns around and faces her daughter.

Sakura stands up and bows once again. “I will do whatever it takes for the _Kirai name_.” She grins as she says the last part, almost hissing the words out.

Ketsu smiles and nods. “Good. And remember,” She narrows her eyes on her. “Failure is _not_ an option.” She says.

Sakura brings one hand up to her heart with a smile. “You have nothing to worry about with me… I will make sure Kiro dies, and that Aka learns her place.” She says.

“Good. Now go. You are dismissed.” She waves her off and turns back to the painting.

Sakura glances at Snaike for a moment. His head was lowered until the moment her eyes meet his. He practically pleads with just his gaze. Sakura suddenly finds a smile creeping onto her face.

Her vision slowly darkens, revealing images to her.

_Without loss, there can be no gain._

_Without gain, there can be no loss._

_Everything comes with a price, and sooner or later that price must be paid._

_In a flash, there’s an image of a clock, but the hands are not moving, no matter how hard they try._

_The clock is suddenly gone, but time remains stopped. Unable to move forward._

_You are being held back. These pawns are worthless compared to their queen._

_So remove them and set the stage for their king._

Sakura’s vision returns to normal and she slowly turns her head towards her mother.

With an almost lust-filled breath, Sakura sighs and starts stepping closer. “Mother… I have served you for years. I follow orders without hesitation and I have never once failed on a contract. I feel as though I’m ready for more.” She starts.

Ketsu turns around and faces her. “More? What are you talking about?” She asks.

Sakura’s smile deepens. “I have a contract of my own, that I would like to carry out myself, on top of Kiro and Aka.” She says.

Snaike watches as Sakura slowly begins reaching behind her back, to the small knife concealed on her hip.

He breathes in deeply and turns his head away. “I’m going to head out… Last I checked, we were running low on… Milk. I’ll be back later…” He clears his throat and walks to the door. With one last glance at Sakura and Ketsu, he opens the door and leaves, anxiously shutting it behind him.

Sakura’s attention never leaves her mother. Her eyes anchored into her soul, burning their amber flame.

Ketsu’s face hardens. “A contract of your own? Tell me, Sakura. What contract is worthy enough for you to feel as though you have the authority to carry it out by your own hand?” She asks.

Sakura sighs longingly. “Personally, I feel there is no target more worthy than this one. I learned from the _best_ , after all.” She giggles.

Ketsu glances down to Sakura’s hand that is reaching behind her back and the realization strikes at the very moment that the blade does.

In one quick motion, Sakura thrusts the knife towards her mother and laughs as Ketsu catches her wrist.

“Sakura! What do you think you’re doing?!” She seethes. 

Sakura laughs harder and gasps at the rush. “I’m doing what I must to keep time from stopping! I know how all this ends, and I’m only sorry that you will be unable to see the truth when it comes to light! You will never see him as he changes the world forever!” 

She rips her arm back and slams her elbow into Ketsu’s rib. Her mother falls and looks back to Sakura. Her eyes are glazed over, heavy with desire.

Ketsu shakes her head. “What are you talking about? More of your nonsense ’visions’? They mean _nothing_!” She shouts.

Sakura laughs more. “‘Nothing’? They show me the truth! It’s only a shame that you couldn’t see it, too.” She raises the knife above her mother.

Ketsu tries getting up, but Sakura slams her foot into the center of her chest, pinning her to the ground. Sakura rolls her shoulders back. “It’s not personal, mother. And don’t worry, I will make sure to follow through with your last request.” She licks along the blade of the knife, feeling the pleasant sting and tasting the sweet metallic savor of her own blood.

Sakura laughs even harder as she tightens her grip on the knife and plunges it down upon her mother’s throat. She watches with a bright smile as the light fades from Ketsu’s colorless eyes and the blood soaks into her clothes and floor boards.

Sakura pulls the knife back and licks along the blade once again, tasting the new flavor of blood that resembles her own, but holds a more bitter aftertaste.

She giggles again and steps over the body of her mother. She walks up to the painting and stares into the eyes of her little sister. With a sigh, she slowly drags the blade across Aka’s eyes.

She drops the knife and traces her slim fingers along the cut in the canvas, now stained with their mother’s blood. She smiles at her work and her eyes darken with lust. “Soon, dear sister.”

All Snaike can hear from outside is her laugh echoing throughout the house.

__________________________

Aka stares vacantly at Professor Sekitan as he goes on about his lecture on how Mistral came to be, his endless ramblings and back and forth pacing.

From under the desk, she opens her scroll and checks the time. _3:22_.

With a sigh, she snaps it shut and tucks the device back under her leg.

She huffs and rests her chin on the wooden desk, tapping her fingers beside her head on her paper, only half filled with notes.

“…And that, students, is why the early settlers of Anima decided to build their homes with ping the mountains themselves, instead of sticking to building on the ground, like the other three kingdoms do.” Professor Sekitan goes on.

Aka rolls her eyes and snickers quietly. 

(How the hell can Noto like this stuff?)

Her expression fades and she turns her head downward to stare blankly at the desk. She sighs again and angles her head just enough to look around the room.

Across the room, to her right, is Brena. She’s not sitting up straight and paying attention like she normally would. Actually, her posture and expression nearly resemble Aka’s. She has her head down on her desk and she’s rolling a pencil back and forth over her paper that looks like it’s been drawn on instead of having any actual notes.

Aka grumbles and looks away. 

(Of course, after everything that went down in our room earlier, I’m stuck in class with Brena. As if today wasn’t already awkward enough. Why do Raine and Mika get this period off and I don’t?)

She reaches for her scroll to check the time again, but before she can open it, the bell rings. The sudden sound makes Aka jump in her seat, while Brena doesn’t even flinch.

“Alright then, class. That will have to do it for today. I hope you were paying attention and took plenty of notes for your test tomorrow. Have a great rest of your day!” Sekitan says and sits down at his desk behind a stack of papers.

Aka shrugs and grabs her bag as she stands up. She glances over to Brena, who has not moved from her seat. Aka tilts her head and groans as she begins to walk over.

Brena slightly lifts her head as Aka approaches. Her expression never changes.

Aka scratches the back of her head and sighs. “I may not care, but I’m sure you know about the test tomorrow. Are you too smart for notes or something?” She crosses her arms and shows an awkward smirk.

Brena simply shrugs and sits up. She carefully takes her paper with a drawing into her hand.

Before she can manage to slip it into her bag, Aka stops her by putting her hand on the paper. She looks it over and sees that it’s a very detailed drawing of some kind of dragon, with a long serpent-like body.

Aka pulls her hand back and huffs. “Well, at least you can draw. It’s not bad.” She says slowly, choosing each word with caution.

Brena keeps her eyes away from Aka and quickly slips the paper into a folder in her bag.

Aka crosses her arms again. “Look, I’m _trying_ to be nice here. Can’t you just ease up for once?” She frowns.

Brena meets her gaze with blank eyes, her usual vacant stare returns and, as usual, seems to be reserved just for Aka.

Aka just rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Don’t know why I bothered.” She turns on her heels and walks away, to the door.

She leaves the room and growls to herself. “I officially hate my whole team…” She takes a deep breath.

“Aka!” She hears the voice bellow through the hall. Aka lowers her head and sighs before turning her attention to the pink blur that’s zipping towards her, dodging anyone in the way.

Noto reaches her and bends forward, breathing heavily. She quickly straightens herself back up. “I finally found you!” She beams.

Aka looks away for a second and grumbles. She mentally curses herself and looks back at Noto. She crosses her arms. “‘Finally’? How long have you been looking for me?” She asks.

Noto chuckles. “Maybe a half hour… But that’s not important! I needed to find you to ask you something!” She says.

Aka flicks her tail and frowns. “Well then let’s hear it.” She snaps. Noto slightly shrinks back and tilts her head. “Is everything okay? You seem… Different…” She says.

Aka sighs. “It’s just been a long day and it isn’t even over. I just need something to take my mind off of everything…” She grumbles.

Noto smiles. “Well I have just the thing!” She says. Aka raises a brow. Noto takes a deep breath. “Would you want to… Maybe… _Hang out_ later? In the courtyard around… Eight o’clock tonight?” She bites her lip.

Aka stares at her blankly and her breathing hitches. “…What?” She asks. Noto chuckles nervously. “Yeah… I just thought it could be fun…” She says.

Aka groans and nods slowly. “Ok… Ok, fine. I’ll be there.” She says begrudgingly.

Noto’s face brightens up and she claps excitedly. “Perfect!” She reaches over and gives Aka a quick hug. “I’ll see you then!” She lets go and jumps back before waving as she skips back down the hallway.

Aka stares off in the direction she left in and shakes her head. “What the hell am I doing…?” She huffs and lowers her head. Not wanting to ponder her thoughts any longer, she turns and heads the other direction down the hallway.

From inside the classroom, Brena peaks her head out from behind the door and looks between the two directions. 

Staring off in Noto’s direction, her face hardens and her eyes narrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this volume could use some more death before the finale next week. You know, keep things intense.
> 
> Next chapter, Noto’s ‘plan’ will unfold, but will it go the way she’s hoping?
> 
> Volume 2 finale on Saturday, January 16th.
> 
> :)


	12. The Past That You Regret

Mura throws the doors of Haven open and rapidly scans her eyes over the courtyard, squinting against the dark of night. Beside the fountain, she sees Noto waiting with Kiro and Rozu. With a sigh, she sprints over to them.

She reaches their side and breathes heavily. “Sorry… Lost track of time. I’m not too late, am I?” She asks.

Rozu shakes his head. “You’re not the only one.” He grumbles. Mura turns and looks at him. Her eyes bounce from him, to Kiro, and then to Noto. All of them hold looks of uncertainty, but Noto also holds a wistful look in her eyes.

Mura frowns. “She’s not here yet either…” She says. Noto sighs. “Maybe she just lost track of time, too. It’s only ten past eight. She’ll be here... She has to.” She crosses her arms.

Kiro sighs. “Noto… It’s good that you have so much faith in her, but… You have to remember that this is still Aka we’re talking about. Maybe she just doesn’t want to be helped.” He says softly.

Noto shakes her head. “Everybody wants to be helped, whether they realize it or not. And I guess some people are just too stubborn to admit it…” She says.

Mura looks around. “Does she know what you’re trying to do?” She asks as her eyes land back on Noto. She shakes her head again. “What _we’re_ trying to do. And no, I just asked her to meet me here.” She explains.

Kiro shrugs. “It is Aka. Just because she agreed, doesn’t mean she’ll actually follow through.” He says. Noto looks down. “Maybe…” She says.

Mura glances at Kiro and he nods to Noto. Mura takes a deep breath and looks back to the taller girl. “Noto… What are you going to do if she doesn’t show up?” She asks.

Noto looks at her and sighs. “I don’t know… Keep trying, I guess? Find another way?” She says and leans back against the fountain, her shoulders slump.

Mura lowers her head and nods slowly. She looks around one last time, a strange apprehension fills the air. Like an odd feeling of being watched.

_____________________________

Aka paces back and forth beside the school, continuously checking her scroll. Her brows furrow and she snaps it shut. “Eight fourteen…” She groans. “Maybe she left already… I took too long to show up, and she left.” She takes a deep breath.

She glances around and sighs. “Dammit… This is ridiculous. I’m just going to go.” She frowns and stomps around the side of the school, to the stone paved courtyard.

The moment her heels land on the stone, she freezes in place. Her eyes land on Noto, but she’s not alone. Beside her are Rozu, Kiro, and Murasaki. Aka stares at them with wide eyes. Her heart beats faster. She fights the urge to growl as she narrows her eyes and clenches her fists.

Noto turns her head and sees Aka standing at the edge of the courtyard with a look of anger on her face.

She quickly pushes off from the fountain and faces her. Her eyes light up, but her excitement quickly fades as Aka begins to storm over.

She stops a few feet away from Noto, their eyes never leave each other’s. Her frown and glare deepen. “What the hell is going on? Why are _they_ here?” She spats.

Noto sighs and glances around at her teammates. “Aka… Please. I know this looks bad, but let me explain. Please.” She says calmly.

Aka crosses her arms. “Well start explaining fast, or else I’m leaving.” She says. Noto sighs and nods slowly. “You helped me realize that there is more to my life than my mistake. That I can still make things right, regardless of all that happened. Aka, you helped me in ways I can’t begin to describe. So please, let me at least try and do the same for you.” She says pleadingly.

Aka growls and lowers her arms, her face hardens even more. “What makes you think I need help? I don’t need any of whatever _this_ is.” She says.

Noto glances at her team just as Kiro takes a step towards Aka. 

He smiles sympathetically. “I never realized just how much you had going on… After my dad died, I saw all Kirai’s as heartless murderers. But I know that was wrong. As you told me the night I met Mura, it wasn’t _you_ who did it, so my grudge shouldn’t be with you. I want to help you, Aka, we all do. That’s why we’re here. You just have to learn to trust your friends, like I did.” He says and smiles at Mura for a moment before returning his attention to Aka.

She instantly snaps her gaze to him, a new rage burning in her eyes. “Well that’s easy for you to say! You’ve always been _so_ good at making friends and keeping them on a short leash, haven’t you? Making them bow to your every judgment! Well it’s not gonna work on me!” She barks.

Kiro’s ears slightly droop and he takes a small step back. Noto sighs. “Aka… Please…” She says quietly. Aka shakes her head. “What are you trying to do? Piss me off more? Well it’s working!” She shouts.

Rozu glances at Mura for a moment. She’s keeping her head down, seemingly trying to be as unnoticeable as possibly. She isn’t making any advances on trying to talk to Aka. 

With a sigh, he leans his back against the fountain and looks to Aka. “Hey, wolfie, shut up a sec.” He says. Aka whips her attention to him. “What? You got some bullshit excuse for being here, too? Well let’s here it!” She leans into her hip and taps her foot.

Rozu rolls his eyes. “After I lost my sister, Mika was the only person who really ‘got it’. More so than even my parents. She knew what losing family was like, and when I lost myself in my anger, she was the one to pull me out, even though I didn’t want her to.” He starts and sighs again. 

“I don’t know you, other than the fact that you tried to rob us before. But Mika believes in helping people, even if they might be too far gone. So if Noto believes there’s a chance at fixing you, then I say screw it, let’s fix you.” He shrugs.

Aka bares her teeth at him. “‘Fix me’?! What the hell makes you think I need, or even want to be ‘fixed’? And just because _you’re_ too weak to deal with your own problems, doesn’t mean I am, too! My problems are _mine_ and I can deal with this shit on my own!” She seethes.

Noto frowns and steps closer to her. “Aka… I—“

“Shut up!” Aka barks and instantly turns to Mura.

She still has her head down. Her arms hang limp at her sides. Her fingers curl around themselves and twitch anxiously.

Aka storms up to the cat Faunus and grabs her by the shoulders, but Mura keeps her head down. Aka burns her glare on the top of her head. “Now why the hell are _you_ here? I know damn well it’s not for me!” She states. Mura remains quiet.

Aka growls and shakes her. “Well?! Let’s here it!” She shouts.

Mura takes a deep breath, still keeping her head down. “…If I’m being honest, I have no clue why I’m here. I don’t know anything about who you are. I don’t know how you think. How you feel. What you’ve been through. I’ve only ever known you for what you did to me. With my family… With Merlot…” She slowly looks up into Aka’s eyes.

Her face softens. “But looking back… knowing the few things I know now. I see a pattern. You did those things not because you wanted me to suffer. Not because you enjoy hurting people… But because you were scared. You didn’t know what else to do. You could have killed me, but you didn’t. You didn’t _want_ to. You didn’t _want_ to help Merlot. And now I think I see that all you really _want_ is to be happy.” She says.

Aka growls again and tightens her grip on her shoulders. Mura winces, but keeps her eyes locked with Aka’s. “And even now, you’re still scared. But you need to realize that you don’t have to be anymore. Noto wants to help you, and you should let her.” She finishes.

Aka shakes her head and forcefully shoves Mura back. “You still have no idea what you’re talking about! I told you before; I’m not afraid of anything! All my life I’ve been alone. I’ve grown up alone, faced my problems alone, and someday I’ll die alone! And you know what? I want that! So that way when I’m gone there will be no one to remember me!” She rages.

Mura doesn’t move from where she’s standing, but her ears fold back and her face hardens.

Noto steps even closer to Aka and gently puts a hand on her shoulder. For a moment, she relaxes under her touch, but her body instantly tenses back up. “But did you want to be alone? Was that a choice that you made for yourself? Aka, that may have been how things were before, but that’s not the case anymore. You have a team now. You have friends, now. We want to be here for you… I want—“

Aka snaps around and pushes Noto away from her. Her eyes glare daggers into Noto’s sending chills down her spine. “I don’t need help! I don’t need to be ‘fixed’! I don’t need anyone to… _Comfort_ me when I’m sad! Or… _Understand_ how I’m feeling! Or… Or _care_ about me! I don’t need ‘friends’! And I sure as hell don’t need some… _Princess_ from Atlas, trying to sneak her way into my life, by telling me a sob story about killing her own **_brother_**!”

Aka hears her voice echo through the night, but she has no time to process what she had said before she sees Noto’s face. 

In that moment, her heart sinks. All rage fades away, and only emptiness takes it’s place. 

Kiro, Rozu, and Mura all stare at Noto with eyes wide and unblinking. Their jaws go slack. Rozu’s hands slowly ball into fists. “…what…?” He whispers.

Noto remains still as she looses all feeling in her body. She doesn’t move. She doesn’t yell. She doesn’t breathe. Her eyes are open, wide and emotionless, staring into Aka’s.

Slowly, Noto turns and looks back at her team. They all watch her every move apprehensively. Kiro even takes a step back from her.

She shakily returns her focus to Aka, who is now looking down, replaying her words in her head, over and over again. Each time she hears herself, she wishes to disappear more and more.

Aka slowly lifts her head and meets Noto’s gaze. As their eyes meet, Noto takes a small step back.

Aka shakes her head, ever so slightly and starts reaching towards her. “…Noto…” She whispers. Noto slowly shakes her head and her face slightly hardens.

“…leave. me. alone…” Her voice cold and empty, barely above a whisper, breaking with each word.

Before Aka even has the chance to react, Noto turns and takes off into the night, gone within seconds.

Mura rushes forward a few steps. “Noto! Wait! Come back!” She cries out in her direction, but only a slight breeze responds to fill the silence.

She sighs and begins to run after her, but as she reaches the tree line, the breeze suddenly becomes stronger, pushing her back. Mura lifts her arm to block the wind from her face, but it suddenly halts, and only stillness fills the air.

As she lowers her arm, what’s in front of her comes into view. Standing before her is Brena, blocking the way.

As always, her expression remains unreadable. But something about the look in her eyes holds sternness.

Mura tilts her head. “Brena? What are you doing here? I don’t have time for this, Noto needs my help.” She states and starts to walk around her.

As she steps passed, Brena grabs her wrist firmly. Mura slightly gasps and looks back at her. Her ears fold back. “Brena! Let me go!” She tugs on her arm.

Brena shakes her head and points passed Mura’s shoulder. Mura turns back and sees Aka slowly walking off into the woods, around the side of the school.

Mura gasps again and pulls harder, but Brena’s grip remains strong. “What are you doing?! I can’t let Aka talk to Noto right now! She needs me!” She shouts.

Brena inaudibly sighs and quickly grabs Mura by the shoulders, forcing her to look into her eyes.

Mura instantly stops fighting her and tenses in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Aka fade off into the night as she rounds the corner of the school. She returns her full attention on the raven-haired girl before her.

Brena gently releases Mura from her grasp, keeping her eyes locked on the silver pair before her. Slowly, she opens her mouth.

“…Let her go.” 

___________________________

Aka’s mind is completely blank. All of her senses feel stunted, and everything around her feels like some kind of sick dream. She can feel her legs moving, carrying her across the ground, but she feels as though she has lost all control of them. She is being dragged along. She’s breathing, but her lungs feel drained of air. She has no clue where she’s going, and yet she somehow knows exactly where to go.

She walks around the side of the school, and the beautiful structure comes into view. The stone pillars, the flowing water, the vibrant green vines and at the center of the masterpiece, the blossoming cherry tree, with bright pink and red petals gently floating through the wind.

Being here at night, with the light of the shattered moon looming overhead, makes this place truly feel like something straight out of a dream.

Aka’s eyes follow a pink petal as it drifts through the air passed her head. She slowly walks over to the entrance and backs herself against the stone pillar. Amongst the calming wind, she hears something else. Something beautiful. Singing.

“Pushed and pulled… A heavy weight, you must hold…”

Aka carefully peaks her head around the corner to see Noto sitting on one of the large, moss-covered stones beneath the tree. She listens closer. The voice carries through the gentle breeze.

“Just take, my hand… Then you’ll understand… That no matter where your road, may, lead… You will always… Have me…” Noto’s soft voice slightly wavers and she takes a deep breath.

“Tell me, a story, no matter… How long… I will, not leave, ‘cause I know it feels wrong…” She breathes steadily and closes her eyes.

“To hold, onto, the burden of… Regret…” Opening her eyes again, she looks to the other stone beside her’s. “…But that’s just, my reason… To never… Forget…”

Noto sighs and wipes at her eyes, lowering her head.

Before she has the chance to convince herself otherwise, Aka steps forward, into the yard. She brings a small smile to her face. “…Wow… You’re voice is… Beautiful…” She says softly.

Noto lifts her head and meets Aka’s eyes. She freezes, remaining silent. Waiting for whatever the Faunus says next.

Aka scratches the back of her head and slowly lowers her arm back down to her side. “I bet… Taiko… Loved it, too…” She says, careful of her every word.

Noto keeps her eyes locked on Aka’s, her expression unreadable. Her body remains slack, her shoulders hanging low. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

“…I would sing to him every night before bed… Every night… Since the day he was born… If he was ever sad… If he was scared… It doesn’t matter what I was doing… I would drop everything and just… Sing for him. Nothing made me happier than seeing him smile after he was sad…” She wipes at her cheek and breathes deeply, a small smile creeps onto her face.

Aka stays quiet and just listens, something she still isn’t used to doing.

Noto closes her eyes and leans her head back against the tree. “…That song was the last one he ever heard from me…” She takes a deep breath. “Earlier that day, before I left to take the test to become a huntress in training… He told me he was scared… That he didn’t want me to leave… He knew that being a huntress meant putting your life in danger, and he didn’t want to risk losing me… He cried… And so I sang that song to him… I told him that everything would be okay… That I would think of him every day…” She shakes her head slowly.

“Well… I did… And look what happened…” She says and opens her eyes again to meet Aka’s.

Taking a deep breath of her own, Aka walks over to her and nods to the large rock beside her. “This seat taken?” She chuckles, her voice hollow.

Noto stares at her. “…It’s not taken… But… I don’t mind if you take it.” She tries to smile, but it immediately fades away.

Aka sits down next to her and takes a moment to process her thoughts. Her heart is beating fast, but for some reason, she doesn’t even try to keep her emotions buried. Something is telling her to just… Let go.

She looks to Noto. “I… I am _so_ sorry…The things I said back there… You didn’t deserve that… I told them the _one_ thing that I promised you I’d never tell anyone…” She starts, her voice cracks. For the first time in her life, she actually sounds weak in front of someone, and she’s not even trying to hide it.

She takes another deep breath. “If… If you want… I can erase their memory of that… Of the whole night, if you want… Just say the word, and I’ll do it.” She says.

Noto stares back at her and slowly shakes her head. “No.” She says quietly. Aka slightly leans back and tilts her head. 

Noto sighs. “Mura… Kiro… Rozu… They are my friends. My team. I only just met them, but the fact that they were willing to help me tonight tells me that they are truly good people. It doesn’t matter _how_ they learned the truth. Because they deserved to find out sooner or later, regardless.” She smiles at her.

Aka shakes her head. “But… The things I said… How can you just… How do you not hate me?” Her eyes begin to blur as tears pool in the corners.

Noto slowly reaches over and takes Aka’s hand, gently closing it in her own. “Because we’re friends, Aka. Ignoring the… Hurtful… Things you said back there… I heard you. Loud and clear. Mura was right when she said that you’re scared, but… I don’t think you’re scared of getting hurt. I think… I think what you’re truly afraid of is being forgotten.” She says and leans closer.

Aka’s breathing hitches and she quickly looks away.

Noto watches her. “And that’s why you push people away when they try getting close to you, isn’t it? You don’t want to give them the chance to leave you behind. You’re afraid of growing attached to someone who might be gone tomorrow.” She says.

Aka shuts her eyes tight and bites her lip, her body tenses up. Noto slightly tightens her grip on Aka’s hand. “But Aka… You have to see that the people around you… Your team… They want to be a part of your life, because it’s their choice. They care about you, Aka… And I…” She takes a deep breath and leans back a bit.

Noto glances down for a second. “…I meant what I said, our first day at Haven…” She smiles bright, through the tears. “…I’m not going anywhere.”

Aka keeps her head turned away. The tears pooling in her eyes begin to roll down her cheeks. She quickly lets go of Noto’s hand and stands up, taking a few steps away, her back to the other girl. She wraps her arms around herself as her body begins to tremble.

She breathes shakily. “…I want to be a huntress because… Because I don’t know what else to do…” She starts. Her voice barely breaking a whisper. “Growing up… I saw it every day… Every gods damned day… People die… I was always told that it happens because that’s the way it should be, but… It shouldn’t be that way… No one should die while there are still people who love them… Or if they still have a chance at finding someone who will… As long as someone’s alive, there is still time to save them…”

Noto slowly stands up, her smile never leaving her face. “And so you decided to try taking the world, head on. And you were willing to stand alone and fight to make sure that no one else has to. But, Aka… You’re _not_ alone anymore… You have your team… Your friends… You have…” She pauses and nods to herself. “…You have me. And I can promise you, that you won’t be forgotten. Not while I still breathe. Not while you have people who… Who love you.” She takes a few steps closer.

Aka stays silent, her trembling stops, but she tightens her arms around herself.

Noto takes one more step towards her. “…Aka, I—“

Before she’s able to finish, Aka quickly turns around, puts one hand on Noto’s waist and one on her cheek, pulling her closer. Bringing her lips to meet her own.

Noto freezes, but all fear and doubt simply melts away as she raises her arms to wrap around Aka’s back. She closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in the moment.

The breeze travels through, sending more petals drifting through the air around them.

Truly, for the first time since they each left to go to Haven, they feel a real sense of belonging. In this one moment, the past no longer matters. All that matters is that they are here, together. Knowing that that have finally found their home.

Aka slowly pulls back, opening her eyes and smiling at Noto as she opens her own. “Now… How about we go and make things right with our teams?”

Noto can’t bring herself to speak, so she smiles back and nods slowly, taking Aka’s hand in her own.

_It’s now or never, Aka. Do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This volume was definitely more of a challenge to write than volume 1 was, but seeing it all come together makes it all worth it. 
> 
> I am extremely happy with how this entire volume went, especially this finale. Unlike more final chapters I’ll have, this one didn’t need some big fight scene to end off the volume, but rather a moment of pure character growth for a number of characters.
> 
> While Mura is technically the main character of the story, I prefer to give other characters big moments like this, and these last few chapters have been greatly building up for Aka and Noto’s development.
> 
> After how much happened this volume, it feels strange for me to say that the story has barely started yet. And I am more than excited to start working on Volume 3, when certain things finally start coming together for the story as a whole.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around this long. I don't yet have a release date for Volume 3, but I will be starting it sometime after I finish The Start of the World, over on my wattpad. Once I know the date I'll put it in the series description.
> 
> One last thing, if you like my writing, you should head to wattpad and see my other story, The Start of the World. I’ll be working on it in between volumes of KRMN. And pretty soon I will be starting a new fantasy story called Aramora, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> https://my.w.tt/uGM5gUkuicb
> 
> :)


End file.
